One door closes, another opens
by Seraxil
Summary: Tea Gardener lost her dad when she was 4 nd now has lost her mum & no matter how much her friends try they cant seem to help her get over it. She feels she is missing some1, something.She needs someone to love nd the most unexpected person does tht 4 her
1. Prologue

**Dedications:** I am dedicating this chapter to my Nan. She has been with me all my life but is now going through what Tea's Mum did. I want to have something to look back at and remember her and to be able to get my feelings out my head.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters involved in this chapter (although I wish I did!) and please do not take any offence to actions taken or done to/by the characters (blah blah blah!)

**One Door Closes, Another Opens.**

**Prologue**

I lay on my bed thinking about my Mum. She was so ill. Since late last year she had been unwell. She told no one but when I noticed her change I confronted her, and she confessed. We went to the Doctors and a few weeks later, about one year ago, after many tests she was diagnosed with Cancer.

This brought back my few memories of my Dad. When I was four, he too had Cancer and died. When me and Mum were told _she_ had it, I knew I would lose her too.

She was given only a few short months to live and it killed me to watch and live with her, knowing she was dieing. After our first visit to the hospital we understood everything that was going on but somehow, after that she seemed to deteriorate quickly. She lost dangerous amounts of weight over a short period of time and no matter how much I tried, she wouldn't eat. Even if she wanted to, she couldn't, and her drinking was no different. She became unable to move around like normal and eventually was admitted to the hospital. All this was a lot to take in. I was Seventeen and looking after my Mum day and night. She was the only family I had left and it upset me so to see her sometimes but I couldn't leave her and didn't let myself cry in front of her so the only time I cried was on my own at night.

She tried to do everything she could and always told me she didn't want to be a problem for me but when we found out that her Cancer had spread to her bones and body I just couldn't leave her

Apart from school I had very little of a social life, but I didn't want one, how could I leave the house, leave my Mum, leave her all _alone?_ So I spent as much time as I could with her.

My friends were a great help. They would come to my house and help me out as much as they could. I would care for my Mum as they cared for me. Yugi, Tristan, Joey and Ryou helped me with my school work and made me eat. They came with me to the hospital oppointments and made sure my Mums illness didn't affect _my_ health.

…..

As the end neared, my Mum slept more and more. Some nights I felt so alone and cried myself to sleep. She was here physically and mentally but then somehow she wasn't. She couldn't do the things we used to do and she was to tired to even talk sometimes. The nights I felt I had no one, I was always corrected when the guys came over. They would usually stay over if I needed them to and were always there at the drop of a hat.

They were there when it happened. The last words my Mum said to me ring through my ears and make me smile whenever I think about her:

"I love you Tea" She whispered weakly

"I love you too Mum!" I replied as she slipped away in her bed. I broke down to tears in Yugi's arms. My Mum was gone. She was my strength in life. The only family I had left. Gone. Just like that.

…..

For a few days I slept in that house alone. They guys tried to cheer me up, cracking awful jokes, making me laugh and played games with me. Sometimes it worked, but at times, it didn't.

One night they took me out for a meal, Yugi, Tristan, Joey, Ryou and even Duke and Serenity. We enjoyed ourselves but the thought of going home alone later upset me. Scared me.

My Dad had died a long time ago and now so had my Mum. I broke down in tears once again and I left the restaurant to get some fresh air. I stayed alone for a few minuets when two people came out to me. The younger one gave me some advice:

"Smile, it'll help" He smiled.

The elder one stood there not looking at us. The advice I gained helped me so much and has stayed with me this past year.

…..

That night I went home on my own. I had gathered up the courage to do so but when I got there I was so angry and upset. I felt the little life I had left be pulled from under my feet.

I ran out and went to the park. The sun was setting in Domino and I sat on the bench on my own for a little while.

Then it happened……….


	2. Gone

**Dedications: **This chapter is dedicated to my Mum for what she is going through with my Nan. She will be upset at first but will stay strong, just like Tèa does. I also dedicate this to Steph, Maria, Stacy and Shelley for being there for me and although each of my friends does not have a specific character in the story, they are all represented by Tea's friends throughout for obvious reasons!

Now enough of all my soppy stuff, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters involved in this chapter (although I wish I did!) and please do not take any offence to actions taken or done to/by the characters (blah blah blah!)

**One Door Closes, Another Opens.**

**Gone**

Tèa Gardener sat at the side of her Mother's bed, crying, in her home in Domino, Tokyo. Heather Gardener lay there feeling weak and tiered. She looked at her daughter with half open eyes who just sat there, silently by her side. She was covered in a hot sweat and knew the end was nearing. She felt she was unable to breathe, let alone move and all she wanted to do was hold Tèa tight and tell her she loved her. She had nothing in life she really cared about. Just her daughter who she loved dearly and knew she loved her just as equally.

_Okay, this is it, be strong Heather, come on_ Ms. Gardener thought.

_Okay, this is it, be strong Mum, come on_ Tèa told herself.

Whilst she lay there, Heathers mind flashed with images of her late Husband and her Daughter growing into the young lady that sat beside her. The scenes of Tèa and her Father playing games in the garden on the year he died. If only he would have admitted he was ill. If only they had got to it sooner they would have saved him and now Heather wouldn't be leaving her Daughter all alone. She was disturbed from her thoughts as Tèa grabbed her hands tightly and squeezed them to try and hold back her tears.

"I love you Tèa" She managed to mumble, her voice was quiet, croaky and weak. That was it. It was time. Heather knew it would be okay to give up now. She had managed to say what she had to and she closed her eyes.

"I love you too, Mum" Tèa sobbed as she stopped holding bad and let the stream of tears fall down her pale face.

Yugi put his arm around her for some comfort as her Mum slipped away in her own bed and own room. That was what she and Tèa had wanted, not for her to be in some hospital bed that thousands had been in before. They watched as Heather Gardener took her last breath and quietly slipped away. Tèa broke down into tears, holding on tight to Yugi's shirt.

"Mum!" She cried.

"Come on" Tristan said as he tried to direct her out of the room. He thought she wouldn't want to be there with her Mum but he couldn't have been more wrong.

"NO!" She yelled. Her arms threw at him stopping him from even standing her up. She stayed sitting down but her arms still only slightly missed Tristan, it was lucky he moved as she tried to hit him with such force due to her mixed feelings of anger and sadness.

"Whoa" Joey exclaimed.

"Im sorry, Tristan" Tèa murmured, her head hanging low.

"It's okay, just…" Tristan started. He looked at his friends.

"We should go" Joey finished for him. He walked out and Tristan soon followed. Yugi got up to leave but Tèa looked at him without getting up from her seat.

"Don't go Yugi" She pleaded.

"We wont, we'll wait in the living room for you until your ready…" He kissed Tèa's forehead and made his way out. He stopped at the door.

"I think I should call an ambulance" He said cautiously. Tèa nodded her head slightly in agreement. No matter how much she wanted it she knew her Mum couldn't stay there forever. The hospital would sort out everything needed and she would get the extra support off them. Yugi took one last glance and the back of Tèa's shaking form and joined Tristan and Joey in the living room.

…..

Tèa put her head on the bed, still holding her Mums hands, gripping them tightly. She didn't want to let them or her go. Her heart felt heavy, her vision blurred and life dull. Already, she felt something was missing. A great black hole homing itself in her heart. She shut her eyes and concentrated.

_I'll miss you so much Mum!_ She sobbed. Tèa Gardener knew her life would never be the same again and she didn't like the thought of it. She knew that it sounded selfish but one of the things she felt most scared about was being on her own. Her Mums greatest fear was to see a family member suffer over her and if she could see the state Tèa was in she knew her Mum would hate it but how on earth could she not cry. Not feel upset. Just bottle her feelings up like that?

…..

"You think she'll be okay, up there on her own I mean?" Joey asked Tristan and Yugi who nodded in reply.

"She wants to be alone with her Mum, but not _alone._" Yugi paused. "She wants us to stay for a while." He finished.

They sat in silence until Yugi got up, his face pale with worry for Tèa.

"Im going to check on her" He said flatly and he left Joey and Tristan alone on the living room. He entered Mrs. Gardener's room and saw Tèa's head resting against her Mother's, her sleeping form moving with raged breaths.

_She'd cried herself to sleep_ He thought. He lifted her limp body slightly, waking her up. He smiled at her and she weakly smiled back but inside Yugi knew, inside, she was still crying.

"You tiered?" He asked her.

"Mmm Hmm" She nodded, her mouth was dry and that was all she could manage. Her head was buzzing and she could feel a headache forming. She let go of her Mums hands and Yugi helped her up.

"Bye Mum" She whispered as she took one last look at her Mothers body.

Tristan and Joey helped Yugi get Tèa into bed and they got her a drink. She soon fell to sleep so they left her. Tristan called an ambulance. They didn't like the idea of Tèa being alone in the house with Mrs. Gardener…like _that._ They waited until it came hoping that Tea wouldn't wake up. It would only make her worse to see her Mum being taken away. When the paramedics had come and gone Yugi write a note for Tèa.

_Tèa,_

_We went shortly after you fell to sleep. We hope having a good rest will help a little. Me Tristan Joey and Ryou are gonna come in the morning to see if your going to come to school. No one will be surprised if you don't so don't feel you have to. We called an ambulance and they have sorted things out. Please take care._

_Love Yugi, Tristan and Joey xxxxx_

……

A few hours later, when Tèa woke up, she read the note Yugi and the guys had left her and smiled weakly. Her stomach made a loud growling noise and reminded her she hadn't eaten in a while. She sighed. Tèa had been through so much and really didn't feel like eating but knew that if she didn't it wouldn't help her in the slightest.

She looked at the clock on her bedside table. 9:31pm it read. She remembered it was Sunday and had school tomorrow. As she looked around her room her eyes caught sight of the note again.

"They care about me so much" She told herself. She decided to get herself some food because her empty stomach was starting to irritate her. As she walked down the hall she passed her Mothers room. Immediately, cold swept through her body and she felt a huge black hole form in her heart and once again her eyes filled with tears. She straightened herself out and wiped her eyes. She knew she had to be strong for everyone's sake. Her stomach made a growling noise again.

_Okay! Okay!_ She whined and left the hall to enter the kitchen and give in to her stomachs complaints.

…..

Yugi sat in his room, Pharaoh's spirit next to him on the bed.

"What's up?" The spirit asked.

"I dunno, it's just today…when we were with Tèa, I felt _something_ for her but I don't know what. It wasn't like normal. It's the wrong time and unfair for me to feel anything but friendship for her right now, what shall I do Pharaoh?" Yugi replied quietly.

"Yugi, I only give you advice, you do not have to do anything I tell you or trust in everything I say but do you know _how_ you feel? I agree that you shouldn't say anything at this moment in time but I would advise you to say nothing even when her trauma has faded, unless you are certain about her feelings. The last thing Tèa needs is to have her heart broken." And with that he returned to his puzzle. Yugi sat there, alone, thinking about how he felt and what the Pharaoh had said to him.

_Your right _he thought. But now his thoughts strayed to Tèa's situation. She needed her friends more than anything right now and Tèa knew just as much as Yugi did that they would all be there for her, but he felt terrible. Tomorrow night he would be leaving for a one week holiday to Egypt.

_I hope she doesn't feel im deserting her, I wish I wasn't leaving so soon, after all she's gone through I feel guilty, but the guys will take care of her, im sure!_

…..

Tristan unpacked his bags. Just two nights previously he had returned back to his Mums after living with his Dad. Every few months he would swap, from Mum to Dad. It could be a little inconvenient at times but his parents didn't live very far apart. Where ever he was living he was still able to attend the same school and hang out with Yugi, Joey and the guys. He looked at his phone then thought of Tea. He didn't want to risk disturbing her or waking her up by calling or texting her so he text Joey instead.

_Hey Joey, WUU2? I hope Tèas okay! If she cums 2 school tomorrow do u think we will all feel a little uncomfortable? Well that is if she duz cum, I wouldn't blame her if she didn't! I think we should try cheer her up a bit, maybe go out 2 eat or summat? And by all of us that's including Duke and Serenity and Ryou if he's not too busy. TB _

Joey's phone beeped. He read the text message he had just received off Tristan and replied.

_Hi, yh me 2, I recon she will cum 2 school coz it's not like her not 2. Yh I think goin out 2 eat is a good idea. Maybe it'll mek her feel betta u no? I think Ryou mentioned he was goin out wid his Dad but we'll ask him neway. Sorry but dnt txt bak, im gna go to bed, im knackered! Nite._

Bu he couldn't sleep. No matter how much he tried his mind wouldn't rest. Serenity was still out and even though it was still only 9:45pm and she wasn't due back till ten he was worried. He had always been so over protective of his little sister and would blame himself if anything ever happened to her. But then he reassured himself. He knew she was in safe hands. He may have been angry when he first found out Duke Devlin and Serenity were dating but now knew he would take care of her. He just wanted to hear her come in, come home. Just then, he heard the front door open.

"Bye Duke" Serenity's sweet voice shouted to her boyfriend. Joey heard a faint goodbye come from Duke before the door shut. His mind suddenly felt at rest and he fell to sleep.

…..

Early the next morning Tèa woke up before her alarm clock went off. She remembered what Yugi and the guys had said to her in the note they left the previous day.

'_Me Tristan Joey and Ryou are gonna come in the morning to see if your going to come to school.'_

She really didn't want to face them first thing and so decided to text one of them, Joey was the first one she came to in her phone book.

_Hi Joey, u dnt hav 2 cum 4 me I am cumin bu I wud prefer to meet u guys like normal plz, thnx_

The message was short but got her point across. She wanted to reach normality sooner rather than later and knew this would be a start. She turned off her alarm clock before it had chance to go off and scare the wits out of her. She dragged herself out of bed. Of course she knew that no one would mind if she didn't come to school, but that wouldn't help her, she didn't want to be alone and so got dressed and left her bedroom. Her mind seemed blank. Nothing at all was goin through her mind apart from the shire pain she felt after losing her Mum. She wished she really could get back to normality straight away but knew she couldn't.

At 8:00am Tèa left the house, meeting Ryou at the top of her street. He had been told what happened via Tristan the night before but thought it best not to bring it up.

_Poor girl, she looks awful. She really needs us now, all of us. I just hope she knows we are here for her and can tell us if she needs help. I know that she can be stubborn at times but this really isn't the time._

Tèa's appearance and attitude were all give always to _anyone_ that she was upset and had been crying. Her eyes were red and bloodshot and she didn't speak at all. This was very different from the sweet, happy go lucky, bubbly Tèa, Ryou had always known.

"How you feeling?" He asked. Stupid question! His head yelled at him. Obviously Tèa realized this too but knew he was just trying to make a conversation. However much she wanted to reply, she couldn't. Her mouth was still to dry so she just lowered her head and sighed. This was a signal to Ryou that the answer to his question was 'not good'.

"Come on" He said as he put his arm around her shoulder and lead her to meet the rest of the 'gang'.

…..

Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Duke and Serenity rounded the corner. Their greetings were a little awkward but it made Tèa feel a little better knowing they cared. The Seven of them walked slowly to school but stopped at the local shop next to the road.

"Were gonna pop in" Duke said. He entered the off licence, Serenity following behind him.

Tèa and the four remaining boys sat on the near by wall waiting for the couple to exit the shop. Tèa was staring, unknowingly, at the traffic lights changing from green to amber to red. A black limo halted in front of them. The group didn't pay much attention to it but someone inside the limo saw them.

Mokuba noticed the boys first. His window was slightly open and he could hear them trying to cheer someone up-Tèa. She was very quiet compared to usual and her tired eyes and pale face gave away that something was wrong.

Seto Kaiba, Mokuba's elder brother, saw his sibling staring. He too noticed Tèa's behavior but only looked briefly before whipping his eyes away from his rivals group of friends.

"What's up Mokuba?"

"Nothing big brother…" He trailed off quietly still trying to listen.

"Tèa, guys, you wanna go out tonight? I thought we could go eat or something. You never know Tèa, might cheer you up a bit." Joey said, a little scared she may think he was trying to get her to forget about her Mum.

"Yeah, sounds great" She smiled a little and for a few seconds the happy sparkle that once lived in her eyes could be seen.

"Great! And I heard the wheatsheif is really nice, we'll go there!"

And that was when he decided. Mokuba knew something was wrong with Tèa and wanted to know what it was.

"Big brother?" He spoke quietly but questioningly as the traffic lights changed back to green and they drove away.

"Yes Mokuba?" He looked down at his younger brother.

"We never really go out anywhere and I was wondering if we could go out to eat tonight. Please?"

"What bought this on?"

"I dunno, it just dawned on me, really. We could go to the Wheatsheif, I heard…_parents_ at school talk about it" He had to make up the fact that he had heard parents talking about it. Seto defiantly wouldn't go if he knew Yugi and the gang would be there.

"Errr… yeah sure." He eventually replied, a little confused with his brother.

Mokuba was dropped off at school and shortly after Seto arrived at _his_ school, early as usual.

…..

A few minuets later Yugi, Tristan, Joey Ryou and Tèa walked through the gates followed by Duke who was giving Serenity a small 'goodbye' kiss before she went to her school. Seto made a noise similar to a grunt.

_I see the geek squad are here._

But then he noticed Tèa. She had been crying again. He seemed to be mesmerized by her.

_Her eyes _he thought_ there so beauti-_ he shook away his thought of Tèa's bright blue watery eyes.

_What the hell?_

The day passed slowly and Tèa didn't speak at all. Everyone noticed but only the select few knew why. Seto wasn't one of those few. He tried to keep his distance from them like normal but kept bumping into Tèa, quite literally sometimes, but she never gave eye contact. Last lesson eventually came and Seto sat a few seats away from Tèa and her friends.

"You feeling any better?" Tristan asked her.

"…A little, thanks." She whispered, tears chocking her throat.

Beep Beep Beep

The defining sound of the school bell sounded, signaling the end of the school day.

"At last" Seto said to himself, his star cold as he scanned the class. What for he wasn't sure. As he left the room Tèa didn't stop looking in the direction even after he had gone.

_What or who was he looking for?_ She wondered.

For the first time in over twenty four hours, something other than her Mother was on her mind.

_Why am I thinking about him?_ She asked herself, still staring.

_Why am I thinking about her?_ Seto thought as he climbed into his limo.

……….

**Yey I dun my first chapter, apart from my prologue of course! If you don't like this then please read on. I know you don't find out what happens in the park yet but don't worry you will find out soon! Oh and pleeease review:D thnx. **


	3. Friendly Reassurance

**Dedications:** This one, like the last one, is dedicated to my bessies, Steph, Maria and Stacy, obviously as means as its called friendly reassurance, huh?

**Disclaimer: **These things suck…im never gonna own bstard Yu-Gi-Oh!

**One Door Closes, Another Opens.**

**Friendly Reassurance.**

"Hey, big brother!" Mokuba smiled as he joined Seto in the limo.

"Hello, Mokuba, good day?"

"Umm…" He started tapping his chin sarcastically. "Yeah it was great" He rolled his eyes at his brother. "You are the dumbest smart person ive ever met, you know?"

"Well school doesn't really get much better when you're at high school either kiddo." Seto explained. Then the last thing Mokuba has Said to him registered in his head. "Oh and you're the dumbest dumb person ive ever met" He added, as though the pause was acctually there for his comment.

"Thanks!" Mokuba replied. They talked about the normal stuff (as usual) but these things, most people, wouldn't expect from Seto Kaiba, the cold hearted CEO. (We all love him really!..Sorry got distracted again huh?) He was usually a heartless prick but to his brother he was different. His eyes weren't so icy and he laughed and smiled, usually at the strange, funny and just down right weird things that came from his sibling's mouth. But whatever Mokuba said didn't really register in Seto's mind, and visa versa. They were both thinking about Tèa, but at least Mokuba knew she would be there tonight and maybe, just maybe they could find out what's wrong with her and help, maybe get Seto a girlfriend as they did so, but that was probably pushing his look a bit. Seto on the other hand didn't know any of this, only that she wasn't herself; it didn't take a genius to work that out! I mean come on…even Joey would have noticed if it not for the fact that he actually KNEW why. Questions span round in the younger Kaiba's head. What on earth could disturb the bubbly cheerleader… I mean bubbly Tèa, so much she didn't even speak?

_Humph, I don't care anyway. _Seto reassured himself_**. Or do I?** NO NO I don't! She's just one of Yugi's silly cheerleaders, one of the 'geek squad'. **But she didn't seem to want to talk to anyone, not even them.** Ha I told her those stupid speeches of hers would never really help in the long run**. I wonder why she's being like this.**_ His thoughts continued in this manor until they reached home and his mind came back to reality and as he did so, so did Mokuba. They gathered their belonging's from the limousines back seats. Mokuba snatched a piece of paper en-titled 'English essay' before Seto could see it. He smiled guiltily at his brother but Seto took no notice at what kind of smile it was and just smiled back.

_Phew_ Mokuba thought. He hated doing homework and would do anything to get out of it. If Seto Kaiba knew his little brother, future heir of Kaiba corp. was not taking his education 'seriously' he would flip. No one else at school did their homework and he found it unfair that he was made to do it. He knew there were worse things in the world but come on, take Math's for example, why the hell will he ever need stupid equations?

The chauffer opened the limo door and they Seto and Mokuba Kaiba stepped out. Seto's strides towards the house were long and fast but Mokuba managed to keep up by running beside him. When they entered the building Seto turned around and looked at his brother.

"Come on then Mokuba, we'll do our homework before we go out"

"I don't have any…" Mokuba lied in response.

"And why _don't_ I believe that?" Seto said jokingly. Mokuba's face strained as, with difficulty, he tried to restrain a smile that was edging its way on to his now burning red face. When he couldn't hold it in anymore he burst out laughing, the smile appearing and then never fading afterwards.

"NOOO!" He yelled, giggling as he ran away from his slyly smiling elder brother. Seto ran after him, after a 1-minute head start, arms in front ready to catch his little brother. Seto Kaiba was extremely tall anyway…6ft1 to be exact…but compared to the tiny Mokuba he was _huge_! He soon caught up with him and lifting him in the air tickling him as he did do.

"No! No!...He he ha haaaa…N- ha ha haaaa- No!" Mokuba squealed.

"You got any homework?" Seto asked again, enjoying the entertainment of his brother laugh hysterically and wriggle in Seto's grip.

"NO! NO!"

"Have you?" He smiled.

"Okay! Okay! Yeah yeah, I have!" Mokuba pleaded, attempting to hold his hands up in defeat which proved difficult since he was being held over six feet in the air. Seto put him down and Mokuba ran through the hall, grabbed his bag and whizzed upstairs, still giggling.

Seto entered his office and switched on the P.C. As of late, his mind has not been focused enough to do any _real_ work and so decided to get down to his English homework. It was completely pointless of course. Seto Kaiba had been learning the language since he was five which was now over ten years and the homework he received every week was for school students how had not even studied the subject for three years yet.

_Even the mutt, wheeler, could do this rubbish _he thought.

An hour later, Mokuba came downstairs to his brother in his office.

"Big brother!" He whined "It's meant to be relaxing: Do nothing then go out to eat and enjoy the night! Not work then eat then come back and do more _work_" He cringed at the last word as though it were a spider or bug of some description which neither of the Kaiba's were too fond of, although Mokuba was a bit more open of his fear than Seto was.

"Yeah, sorry Mokuba" Seto sighed. He closed down the documents and switched off the buzzing computer before they left the office.

…..

Tèa sat on Yugi's bed looking around his newly decorated Egyptian themed room. She assumed it was for the Pharaoh's sake more than anyone else's but it was nice all the same. She waited a few minuets for Yugi to bring up some drinks. The guys had been trying to cheer her up all day and before school Joey had suggested they all go out for a meal tonight and although Joey had felt that Tèa would be even more upset by this, them trying to distract her from the truth that her mother was gone, he needn't have worried. She was grateful for their concern and was happy to say she would go. To be honest she was really looking forward to it now as her stomach was starting to make strange noises, just like the previous evening. She started to think about what had actually happened at school. She didn't really know, her mind was somewhere else all day. All she could think of was Seto Kaiba…not like that! He had not made any snide comments like he usually would, to her or the gang. No 'little' Yugi, no cheerleader, no taking the piss of her 'friendship' speeches, no mutt- oh hang on there was that one mutt joke he said to Joey and even though Joey was one of her best friends she still found it funny when he was teased by Kaiba for being a dog. When she thought about it, it made her smile.

"You look like you've cheered up a bit" Yugi said, tentatively as he walked in, hoping he hadn't jinxed it. But the smile stayed.

"I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have friends like you guys and how much you mean to me" She said. She stood up and hugged Yugi who nearly dropped the drinks. He blushed.

_Pharaoh! Pharaoh!_ He called silently. He was happy of course but scared too. What if he hugged her and got carried away in the moment?

**_Yugi, just do what you thinks right_** The spirit reassured him.

Yugi pulled away from her warm embrace.

"You mean the world to us too, Tèa"

"Awww" She mocked and kissed Yugi's cheek. They reddened even more than before and he felt his insides tie in a knot. He turned to stop her seeing his face. The two friends drank their drinks and went to meet Joey and Tristan in the park before going out for their meal.

"Serenity and _Duke_ are meeting us there" Tristan growled Dukes name. Everyone- not just the gang but everyone- knew that Tristan had strong feelings for Serenity and the group of friends laughed at his bitterness.

…..

Seto and Mokuba arrived at the restaurant. Mokuba noticed a _reserved_ sign on a table near the far window. He assumed it was Yugi's, Tèa's and the rest of their group of friends' table. He pulled on Seto's arm and dragged him towards it.

"I wanna sit there…please, please, please!" Mokuba pleaded with Seto whilst pointing at the table next to the reserved one.

"Okaaay" Seto replied. They seated themselves and the waiter took their order.

"One black coffee, no sugar and one orange juice." He snapped. The waiter took a step back but stayed until the Kaiba's had ordered their meals then he swiftly left for the kitchens. Just as the scared-out-of-his-wits-waiter entered the kitchens, Yugi, Tèa, Tristan, Joey, Duke and Serenity walked in, Duke and Serenity holding hands.

"Oh great" Seto hissed.

The large group sat, as Mokuba predicted, the reserved table. Joey was apparently the only one to notice the Kaiba brother's presence and he wasn't happy. He cursed quietly under his breath and had to hold back his comments, for Mokuba's sake.

_What are **they** doing here? _Seto asked himself.

He was about to spit a comment at the neighboring table when he was stopped, by no other than Tèa. But it wasn't _her_. It was her eyes. They were still bloodshot and water could be seen welling up in them every second. She looked tiered too.

_She's been…crying_

Her eyes were a bright blue and reflected all rays of light due to the water constantly in them. Seto Kaiba shook his head to rid his mind of thoughts of_ her_ again.

The same waiter that had took Seto and Mokuba's orders came and served their food, stopping at Yugi's table to collect their orders on his way back to the kitchen.

The Kaiba's finished their meal and due to who they were sitting by, Seto didn't really fancy sticking around long. He paid the bill and left a generous tip as Mokuba went to the toilet. He sat on his own silent and got himself ready for as soon as Mokuba was back when he heard sobbing. He glanced back the 'geek squads' table only to see Teèa Gardener crying.

"Why did she have to go and leave me here…alone?" She cried. "I miss my Mum so much"

"You're not alone, Tèa, you've got us" Yugi comforted her.

"Yeah!" Joey added.

"We'll take care of you. Okay?" Tristan asked her.

"Mm hmm" Tèa managed to mumble. Duke put his arm round her shoulder to join in on the comforting. Serenity leaned on Duke, feeling guilty.

_What can I say to her? Ive had a happy life. My Mum and Dad are still alive, separated but alive nonetheless. Mum loves me with all her heart and although Dad is usually drunk I still know that deep down he loves me and Joey too. Their both still here…for us_ Serenity just couldn't think of any words of comfort but even if she could have it would be to late as Tèa broke down.

"I miss my Dad so much but at least Mom was always there to help. But know she's gone…" She trailed off quietly before running out, crying.

Mokuba had seen the whole scene from where he stood in the toilet doorway. Both he and Seto stared after the upset Tèa and Mokuba walked over to his brother,

"Err…I think we should go now, big brother, we heard a bit too much" He told Seto. The CEO just nodded in agreement and stood up off his seat, his mind buzzing.

_Gardener's parents…dead? I knew her dad was but…_

Seto was only young when his mother and father had died. He only had memories of the good times with them, but none of the pain he had felt when he lost them.

_The only pain I remember is Gozaburo._

But Tea was nearly 18. She would never forget this. Not her Mum, not the tears and not the pain.

Yugi noticed Kaiba staring at the door Tèa had just ran out of.

"Kaiba!" He questioned.

"What?" Seto snapped, sharply, back.

"Err, how long have you been here?"

"Long enough"

Mokuba looked at the two teens and put on his jacket. It really wouldn't help his brother getting into a full blown argument with the spiky haired boy.

"Come on Seto…I think we should go"

"Indeed"

The brothers left the restaurant and saw Tèa, sitting on a bench outside, on her own. Her face was pale and her eyes looked sore. She looked up, her face full of fear and sadness.

"Smile, it'll help" Mokuba told her. He waved goodbye to her and Seto nodded his head. They climbed into the limo that was waiting for them at the end of the restaurants driveway. When they were inside it and defiantly out of the entire geek squads ear shot,

"You knew didn't you?" Seto asked his brother blankly.

"Knew what?" Mokuba asked, innocently.

"Mokuba, ive seen that face so many times it almost writes 'I am lying' on your head. Come on, you knew the geek squad would be there didn't you?"

"Okay okay" He smiled maybe hoping if they messed about Seto would drop this conversation, but it didn't work. Mokuba lowered his head "don't be mad, but yeah I did"

"Then why did you want to go?"

"I dunno, I guess I wanted…I wanted…_hoped_ you'd talk to them, well Tèa." He quietly said, facing away from Seto.

"Gardener? Why?"

"I don't really know. I spose I think she's nice and caring and she just hasn't been herself lately and she deserves someone to talk to who wont react the way they do just because their her friends. I was hoping that if we knew what was upsetting her so much then we-…_You_ could help"

"Me? Why Mokuba?" His voice was stern but interested.

"Well, I think you like her"

"Wha-"

"No please, you asked now listen to me big brother." Mokuba's eyes had a demanding glint in them highly resembling Seto's. "Ever since battle city you have acted differently around _her_ and she's done the same. I think you two like each other and im gonna prove it"

Seto smiled in amusement.

"You do that Mokuba"

Mokuba pouted. He didn't like the fact that his brother felt this was so silly. This meant a lot to the young Kaiba and he would do anything to have Tèa as his big sister and Seto's girlfriend.

When they got home Seto went straight to his office. Mokuba frowned at him but decided just to go in the living room and play on his new video games Seto had recently brought him. After about an hour and completing the game twice he went into his big brothers office.

"Im going out" He stated before turning on his heal to leave when Seto spoke. Mokuba should have known he wouldn't get away that easy.

"Where?" He asked.

"Dunno"

"Who with?" Seto questioned again.

"Dunno, depends on who I meet"

"What time do I expect you home?"

"Dunno, I won't be out long"

"Have you got your phone?"

"Seto! What is this? Twenty one questions? Im nearly twelve, I can take care of myself for god's sake I need some space!" and he stormed out of the mansion.

Seto put his head in his hands.

_Is Mokuba right?** No! Of course he's not!** Although she is different from the rest of that geek squad**...Maybe, but she's still one of them**. But she is pretty trust worthy and honest…**No she's not! No one is, the only person you can trust is yourself!**_ Seto had a mental argument with himself.

…..

A little earlier, when Tèa go home, she saw her front door open, swinging on its hinges. Her head raged and her mind was full of anger but her heart was scared and sad.

_Who could it be?_ She asked herself.

Unknown people stood inside her mother's house with no permission. The rage took over and she stormed in.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my mu…" She paused "_My_ house?" Her voice was loud and pierced the silent room.

"_Our_ house" A man in a suit smiled cockily.

"We take it you are Miss Gardener?" Another spoke.

"What do you mean _your_ house?" She asked, ignoring the second mans question.

"Well, correct me if im mistaken Miss Gardener, but you are only seventeen and so are not old enough for the rights of this or any other property and so we, the council, now own your late mothers house" His smile widened turning his face evil.

"You cold, heartless, bastard! Where the hell do you expect me to live?"

"We _understand_ you don't want to leave your home town, your friends, your school, your whole life…so we are going to give you three days, and in that time if you can somehow find somewhere to live then stay there, weather it be with friends or whatever…" His greasy grin made Tèa's skin crawl.

"And what if I don't?" She asked bitterly

"Well then we'll _take care_ of you. You'll be taken to the nearest orphanage" He paused "Shanghai" Tèa's draw dropped.

"But that's hundreds of miles away! I will never be able to come back and visit! I'll have to leave all my friends and everyone I know just to live in some run down orphanage!" She screamed until her lungs ran out of air.

_I'll have to leave the last memories of Mum…my friends…school…Mokuba…My god I'll probably even Miss Kaiba!_

"But…my…I…where will I go?...Especially tonight…its such short notice…" She tried to hold back the tears. She didn't want this creep to see her cry but she was so scared. What was the point of them giving her three days to find somewhere to live if she couldn't stay at home?

"I don't know but if you do, could you hurry up and go please? I finish in half an hour."

"Oh my god! I-…I can't believe you! You…You…You heartless pig!" Tèa screamed as she ran out of the house. She sat on a park bench, unable to hold back her cries anymore she dropped her head and tears streamed down her face, the salty taste reaching her lips. She thought hard. Where could she go?

_Yugi's? No, he's going on holiday tonight, I'll be gone when he gets home._

_Joey? Serenity? No, they have enough trouble with their Dad let alone me too._

_Tristan? No, it'd be inconvenient, he moves from his Mums home to his Dads every few months…_

_Ryou? No, he lives in a one bedroom apartment and we would be too overcrowded and under each others feet, not to mention irritable._

_Dukes? No, who knows when he'll have to up and leave for all that business crap about his dungen dice monsters…_ She raked her brain but know one came to mind.

"Tèa? What's the matter?" a kind voice spoke. Tèa vaguely recognized it.

"Mokuba?" She asked, making sure it was him. She saw him nod from the corner of her eye and so continued. "Oh…err…nothing I just…"

"Why aren't you at home?" Mokuba asked.

She sighed and more tears fell down onto and passed her already stained face.

"What home?" Mokuba's face scrunched up in confusion at Tèa's last words.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

With great difficulty, Tèa managed to tell Mokuba the whole story of what had happened to her over the last couple of days and how ill her Mum had been before. The pre-teen sat there listening intently to every word she said, not even trying to interrupt her. He comforted the girl and tried to make her feel better about having to tell him. Tèa realized this and knew that although he may be young if she needed him he would always be there to comfort and listen to her.

"Can't you stay with Yugi?" He asked, concern in his voice.

"No" She shook her head. "Or Joey or Tristan or Ryou or Duke. They all have their own lives and problems with out me adding to them. But I don't want to have to leave…" Tèa trailed off.

"Oh…you could… stay with us…yeah, you can come live with us!" He beamed.

"You? You and…" She paused and thought for a moment.

"Kaiba?"

……….

**Teehee, I no its been a while since I updated but ive bin busy what with school n stuff but im back now, lol I hope you guys like this chapter, it will get good soon so please read on and as always… read and reply please!**


	4. New Faces, New Places

**Dedications:** I'm gonna dedicate this one to my Brother and Sister for being so nice to me lately (makes a change!) and have given me time to do my own thing and writing my story helps me a lot so thanks Helen and Mark!

**Disclaimer: **Can you guess?

**One Door Closes, Another Opens.**

**New Faces, New Places.**

"You? You and…" She paused and thought for a moment.

"Kaiba?"

_Although_ she thought _maybe he could help. I have seen his caring side, granted only a couple of times but that's enough to know its there, right? And plus he is handso-_ Tèa shook her head_ what the heck? Wake up Tèa, this is Kaiba…DUH!_

Her mind raced with thoughts about Seto Kaiba. Was he her only choice? Her brain told her one thing whilst her heart said another. She had no where to stay and didn't want to be taken to some old orphanage which is what would happen if she didn't accept Mokuba's offer. Shed have to leave the memories of her Mum that rested all over the town of Domino and she wasn't sure she could do that. But on the other hand, she would be _living_ with Kaiba…she hated the friggin' guy. All he had done since she had known him is tease her and her friends. Not to mention the fact that he, most likely, had NOTHING to do with this and it was all Mokuba's doing. At the best of times Kaiba would rub her up the wrong way, living with him or not but if he didn't even know wouldn't that make things worse? He would be very irritated with her and Mokuba and it would probably give him even more pleasure when he took the mickey. Not to mention the fact that she just couldn't betray Yugi like that…

_But would it be betrayal? After all, if I did, it'd be because I'd have no other option, not because I **want** to!_

But then there was the power Seto would hold over her. He didn't have to keep her there. He could just throw her out whenever he wanted with no warning and knowing him…no remorse. She didn't want to have to do whatever he asked her in fear that she may lose her only home and have maybe lost her chance to live in the orphanage. Those two creeps never said that if she decided to live with someone else that she could go to the orphanage if it all went wrong and even if she was allowed…how would she get there?

"Tèa?" Mokuba questioned her period of silence. She slowly lifted her shaking head and left her thoughts to return to the real world for a little while.

"Soooo?" He pleaded with her, using his famous puppy dog eyes, hoping it would work as well on her as it did on Seto…but it didn't. She lowered her head again so as not to look at the sweet little boy. As soon as she did this she knew she was about to hurt him. It was nothing personal to him, just his brother.

"Mokuba…I'm sorry but…I…I just can't. You haven't even asked Seto and he might be mad and not to mention the fact that he doesn't like me. Plus I don't want to be a burden on you guys. You have enough going on in your lives without having to look after some stupid girl you don't like and is idiotic enough to let her whole life slip between her fingers…" She trailed off as she pushed herself up off the bench and headed toward the field near the back of the park. She really had no idea where she was heading or going to go but at that moment in time she just wanted to get away from Mokuba and his persuasive ways.

Mokuba was left on the park bench alone after Tèa left and he sighed. He really thought he gotten through to her but then she just suddenly came out with that. He knew it wasn't really her fault that she didn't want to stay and knew she didn't think it was his…damn it was Seto's. If he wasn't so mean to her and the rest of the world all the time then she would be in the back of the limo now on the way back to the mansion with him and Kaiba. He got up and stood by the entrance gates of the park. Once Tèa had noticed he had gone she took her place back on the bench. She couldn't see him anywhere.

_Has he given up that easily?_ She thought. She knew it sounded selfish because she had been the one to turn down his offer and although part of her wanted an easy escape she would have liked to have known he was determined for her to stay with him and know she was going to be okay.

Mokuba searched through his jackets many pockets in search for his cell phone. He rolled his eyes as he found empty packets and pens in every one but no phone.

_Oh…please say I have it…_ He thought as his hand entered the last pocket. He mooched around until he pulled out a blue and silver flip phone, grinning.

"Yes!"

Ring Ring, Ring Ring

Seto Kaiba's Cell phone rang and moved along the dark wood table of his office as it vibrated. He looked at the screen only to see the name 'Mokuba' flashing on it. His heart skipped a beat and he flipped the front up so hard and fast that it nearly broke off.

"Hello?" He asked frantically. "Mokuba, are you okay? Is there anything wrong?"

"Hey big brother" Mokuba replied, ignoring Seto's last two questions. Seto sighed with relief as he realized his brother was okay although he was still curious why he was calling.

"Hello Mokuba, what is it?"

"Well, I know your busy Seto but will you come to the park please?"

Mokuba I don't have time to come and pla-" He started but Mokuba cut him off.

"Big brother! I don't want you to come and play… please, just come!" He begged.

Seto stared at his screen. Mokuba had just put the phone down on him. He wasn't really planning on going but then his conscience kicked in.

_But what would be so important that he couldn't even explain what he wanted?_ He asked himself and so decided to go and see what his younger brother wanted. It wasn't as if his work was really going well anyway. _She_ was disturbing him again. _She_ was in his head again. He quickly minimized the documents and strode out of the mansion and into the sleek black limo.

"To the park" He snapped at the chauffeur.

"Yes sir" He replied, not the slightest bit intimidated by the CEO's tone. He had worked for the family for years and knew when to really be scared of Seto Kaiba.

Mokuba sat on the cold, hard gutter, waiting for his big brother to arrive. One minute…two minutes…five minutes…ten minutes…

"Where is he?" Mokuba mumbled. He scanned the street both ways frantically searching for the limo. He didn't want Tèa to be gone by the time Seto got there. Sure she had nowhere to go but would she really stay at the park _all_ night?

Just as he was about to give up, the black limo swerved around the corner, just like Mokuba's earlier prediction. The limo slowed down and then eventually came to a halt and Seto stepped out. He looked down at his brother and raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you sitting in a gutter?" He questioned, sighing in relief as he did so, thankful to see his brother safe and had come to no harm.

Mokuba jumped up and hugged his brother, not answering the question.

"So then kiddo, what is it that you wanted?"

The younger Kaiba released his brother and slowly turned around to face the park.

"Look" Mokuba spoke softly, gesturing towards Tèa sitting on the park bench alone, silent tears continuously rolling down her face.

"What?" Seto snapped. For the first time in a long time, the tone of Seto's voice sent a cool shiver down Mokuba's spine.

_How can he not care at all? Is he really that cold hearted?_ He asked himself. He took a deep breath and looked Kaiba in the eyes.

"Look at her Seto. She's a state. All she's done since she's been at the park is cry. She's all alone and got no one to go to. I just can't stand here and do nothing. Live my life not knowing where she is or if she's okay…I tried to get her to come home with me but she won't, I really don't know what to do…" He lowered his head and closed his eyes, looking away from Seto.

"What about the 'Geek squad'? She's got them to look after her, she doesn't need anyone else. And I'm sure they have endless fun playing little games with their mutt" He smirked at his last comment; referring to the tall blonde he detested so much-Joey. Mokuba let out a frustrated sigh.

"Seto, she's got_ nowhere_ to go…she's not even eighteen yet. We have both been through every option possible but none of her **friends** can help her by taking her in…" He exclaimed, emphasized the word 'friends', hinting to Seto not to call them the 'Geek squad'.

"Only we can do that…" Mokuba added, barely a whisper. The two stood in silence for a few minutes until Kaiba spoke.

"She's got a house" He finally retorted to Mokuba's words but he only shook his head and his elder brothers faint smile faded into a face mixed with concern but most of all, curiosity.

"No, she hasn't, the council have taken it away from her Seto. Everything she could remember from her Mum was in there but she's not old enough to own it yet. They told her if she doesn't get anywhere to live then their gonna more her into an orphanage and they don't even care. No one deserves that Seto, especially not her, what's she ever done to the world?" He paused, tears filling his eyes. "The nearest one is Shankai, Seto…we gotta help her!" A few tears ran down his face but he wiped them away quickly. He hated it when Seto saw him cry. It showed weakness and that was something Seto had never had and so Mokuba wouldn't either.

**_What do I do? _**Seto asked himself. _What? Why am I even considering helping **her**?** Because she needs your help you dumb ass!** So!** So? Just help her!** No!** Yes! **No!** Yes!**_ His mind just couldn't decide.

"Humph" He said simply, walking away from Mokuba.

_Seto!_ Mokuba pleaded in his head. He knew his brother was stubborn but he really hoped he'd gotten through to him. He took his place back in the gutter and rested his head in the palms of his hands, his long ebony hair flopping over his head, joining his bangs. The sound of Seto's footsteps faded slowly as he walked away.

_Why am I even doing this? _ Seto thought.

For a few minuets, Mokuba was worried. What would Tèa do? Where would she go? But his thoughts were disturbed by the sounds of raised voices. He ignored them at first but when they got even louder he decided to get up to see where and who they were coming from. A man in the park was talking to Tèa.

"Why are you even here? Just go away, okay! And don't you **ever** say that to me again or even** speak** to me like that again!" She yelled, tears streaming down her face.

_What's happened?_ Mokuba asked himself, staring at the scene.

Tèa turned on her heal to leave the park when he gripped her wrist tightly and roughly pulled her back.

"If you wont listen to him then you **will** listen to me" His voice spoke sharply and with authority. He dragged her to the park exit by her wrist that he still held. She swung her arms at his trying to get him to let go.

"Seto Kaiba! Get your hands **off** me!" She yelled.

"Tèa! Will you really come stay?" Mokuba beamed, trying to ignore the shouting and bickering of the two elder teens.

"Uhhh, Mokuba…" Tèa started but then she looked at her wrist. Kaiba still had a tight grip on it and Mokuba was now clinging to her leg.

_Do they really want me to stay that bad? Okay, Mokuba maybe, but why does Kaiba want me to stay? Or does he? He didn't exactly ask very nicely did he? But even so…_ She looked up at Seto's eyes. Dark blue and cold as usual but there was also something else there. The way he looked at Mokuba. You could_ see _love in them and Tèa could tell it killed Seto Kaiba to see his little brother upset.

"Yeah Mokuba, I am, well that is, if it's okay with your brother" Tèa smiled weakly at Seto.

"Obviously" Kaiba sneered. Wasn't it obvious? He wouldn't have pulled her all through the park and to the limo if he didn't mind her staying. He climbed into the limo followed by Mokuba, beaming happily.

_Im sooo happy Tèa's living with us!_ He thought.

Tèa hesitated before climbing into the limo after the brothers.

**Yey! U finally know what happened at the park! Lol, ive been dieing to get this chapter up so here it is! Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it Teehee Kaiba is in it! Lmmfao! And yeah I know this chapter isn't that long but next one will be longer! LOVE AND KISSES AND AS ALWAYS R&R! X X X**


	5. I What?

**Dedications:** I'm not really sure who to dedicate this to as means as this chapter doesn't really refer to anyone in particular. Obviously im grateful for all my friends support as usual but I think ill dedicate this to for giving me the opportunity to take this story somewhere!

**Disclaimer**: Looks inside bag …nope, still no Yu-Gi-Oh.

**One Door Closes, Another Opens.**

"**I…What?"**

Mokuba lay on his side, the black leather interior of the limo molding with the shape of his little body. His head rested on his big brothers lap, ebony hair messily sprawled about. His eye lids were heavy and he was trying to prevent himself from the inevitable…sleep. Seto Kaiba looked down at the pre-teen and smiled.

_Oh…im so tired_ Mokuba's eye lids closed but then snapped back open. _No, I just can't fall to sleep. If I do they might get talking and knowing me, because im asleep they'll say summat I wanted to hear! _ He told himself to stop the sleepiness taking over.

"You tired kiddo?" Seto asked as he gently brushed the black hair on Mokuba's forehead, which made the little boy even more tired and Seto knew it. Why did he want him asleep?

"A little" Mokuba replied.

After that there was silence in the limo and the only sounds to be heard were the other cars passing by them on the road. Tèa refused to look out the window when they passed her house. She just couldn't believe her Mum was gone and now the house was too. She fought back the tears in her eyes and tried to think of other things rather than them whilst Mokuba had decided to give into sleep assuming the silence would last until they reached home. Seto mindlessly watched his brothers' form rise and fall with each relaxed breath he took.

_Well this is **brilliant!**_ Tèa thought mockingly to herself. She rolled her eyes at their situation. She knew it was awkward for them both but the least he could do was _talk_ to her!

He hadn't spoken to her since they got into the limo and she could tell he felt uncomfortable too. He began to strum his fingers on the back of the leather seat he was sitting on. The noise went through Tèa but she really didn't want to talk to him, so she simply looked out the window and tried to ignore him, he'd stop sooner or later…right? No. He didn't. Five minutes later, he was still doing it but even louder. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. When she'd exhaled she turned round and shot a glaring look at the rich teen.

"What?" He asked sharply.

She was planning to not talk to him but he had spoken first so she decided to just go with it.

"Will you stop that? Its _reeeally_ annoying" She finished, grinning at him sarcastically. She was about to turn back round when he spoke again.

"Yeah well so are you." He sneered. Tèa rolled her eyes and shook her head. She really couldn't believe someone like him could be so immature.

"You know, you're really immature?" She asked rhetorically

"I'm immature? What about you and your spee-" He started back but Tèa interrupted.

"Don't even start!" She spat through gritted teeth. She sharply turned her head to face to the window and was ready to ignore whatever comment was coming her way. But it didn't come. She looked through the corner of her eye only to see Seto grinning with one eyebrow raised. He found it funny…

_How the heck can I live with **that**?_ She asked herself.

She really was dreading having to spend so much time with Kaiba. All he ever did was insult her. He seemed to have **no** personality what so ever and, apart from his ego, was completely hollow. The only affection he ever showed was toward Mokuba but Tèa still felt sorry for the ebony haired boy. She put one leg over the other and crossed her arms over her chest, her back still facing Kaiba.

"I don't _believe_ this." She muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Seto asked, the grin on his face fading.

"Nothing"

"You said something"

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did!" His tone signaled he was getting annoyed and she didn't want that.

"Oh for gods sake, fine, I said; I don't believe this." She huffed.

"Yeah well I don't have to take you I-" But Seto stopped himself.

He really did want to help her. He wasn't sure if it was because he felt sorry for her or what but he truly did. He had been in the same position all those years ago but he had the business to live for and people there for him, most of them being employee's of the business he'd gained from what had happened but the most important one being Mokuba, his own family, but what did she have left? Who was there for _her_? What did she have to support her life? To make her _want_ to carry on?

_I'm sure her little friends will take care of her. **But will they be enough? **But I…_ Seto stuttered with his thoughts whilst Tèa sat there with the first smile on her face she had, had in a long time, but this smile wasn't so much as a happy one, more of a satisfied smirk. Seto had stopped himself from insulting her and hadn't said anything since. She had, as good as, had the last word of their 'argument'.

Seto Kaiba huffed.

"Look Gardener, I can relate to what you're going through, okay? And believe it or not I am _trying_ to help you out here. So will you just stop all you're whining or just go?" He said.

At first, Tèa had wondered where his little speech was heading. His voice _had_ sounded relaxed, quiet and even concerned but as he reached the end, his normal cold, stern tone was back and she realized that he meant every word he said and really did want to help.

_So is he just doing all this for me because he feels sorry for me? Or is it for Mokuba? Or does he actually **care**?_

"Kaiba…" She started. "I really do appreciate what you're doing for me but, you know, you really don't make it easy for me to keep my cool and I'm sure its visa-versa. So don't worry, I'll be out of you're way soon, I just need a kick start…" She explained apologetically.

"Stay as long as you need"

Kaiba kicked himself.

_What?_ He thought. Since when does Seto Kaiba think things like _that_?

A genuine smile made its way to Téa's face and lit it up to make it look kinder than ever.

"Thanks" She whispered.

Since she had left school, everything had just gone from bad to worse. She thought the evening would have gone well. She was really looking forward to going out for a meal and spending time with her friends but her stupid, stupid emotions had got the better of her and ruined it all. She ended up getting _really_ upset over what had happened; sure, it was normal for that to happen when you lost a loved one but why then? There? After that she managed to calm down and got home only to be greeted by some over paid cocks taking her home and memories away from her but the Kaiba's had somehow managed to give her a little hope and that had lifted her spirits a little. Although she wasn't looking forward to be around Kaiba twenty-four, bastard, seven, it gave her mind something to thing about other than her Mum.

_And I really do mean that, Kaiba, you and Mokuba have given me somewhere to live and I'm forever grateful, it feels like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders and the future doesn't look so…bleak…_

She wished she could tell Kaiba that but she would only make a fool of herself. She really didn't know what they had done to make her feel so much better, yeah sure she had somewhere to live but surely she would have found somewhere if they hadn't? All she knew was that Seto and Mokuba had given her something to live for and something to look forward to…even if that something was getting away from them! All the way back to the mansion Tèa had been trying to figure out quite what they had done. The events of the past few months and that day went through her head whilst she tried to figure out what she was going to do with her life, but she was abruptantly disturbed by the limo stopping outside a huge white and grey building.

"Mokuba" Seto lightly pushed his younger brother's sides to wake him up, but it didn't work.

He still lay there, breathing lightly and in an apparently deep sleep. Tèa moved closer to Seto and looked over the pre-teen on his lap.

"Mokuba, we're here!" She said to him. Her soft finger tapped his shoulder and made him stir.

"Huh?" He replied, groggily.

"We're here" Tèa and Seto said in unison. Mokuba saw the two, next to each other, looking over him. He smiled.

_That must mean they didn't argue!_ He thought.

"Oh…Hey"

"Nice sleep?" Tèa smiled a little.

Mokuba nodded his head and the three climbed out of the black limo and onto the white slabs in front of huge black gates bearing a large 'K'.

"Original"

Mokuba smiled at Tèa's words and walked up to his brother who was currently typing in the code to unlock them. By this time it was 7:00pm and the guards, which would have usually let them in, were on their break.

The gates slowly opened and Seto and Mokuba Kaiba walked through, closely followed by a slightly hesitant Tèa. The two brothers carried on to the mansion but Tèa stopped half way. Seto didn't notice and so went by his door guard without so much as a word and headed for his office. But Mokuba had noticed that their female guest's footsteps had stopped. He waited at the door for a few seconds and turned round to face her. He didn't really know what to say. He wasn't sure if she really wanted to be there, but what other choice did she have? All he could do was act normal and hope for the best.

"You coming?" He shouted down the large driveway towards her.

She took one last look behind her then at the Kaiba mansion. Life would never be the same now if she wanted it to or not. Things would either go one way or another. Her and Kaiba would either get along well and a friendship may form…or...it would go the opposite way. They may be around each other so much that they can't even stand the sight of one another. Tèa wasn't really sure what way she'd prefer it to tip. She didn't really fancy having a friendship with him but on the other hand if they didn't even try to get on then it may cost her the only home she had at the moment. Sure she could probably find somewhere but the guys would just rub it in her face that she shouldn't have even considered him in the first place…wait…the guys…damn! She still had to tell them where she was staying, what was going on. Or at least Yugi. She breathed in deeply and walked up to the CEO's brother as she exhaled.

"Yeah sure, c'mon" She smiled sweetly but fakely, although, if Mokuba noticed he didn't give any signs.

She scruffed the top of his already messy hair that he insisted on growing and he beamed up at her before skipping off to the living room, looking behind himself to make sure Tèa was following every few seconds.

_So where do I go from here?_ She thought as she shut the door and leaned up the wall next to it.

She meant that in more than one way. One, being what was she going to do with her life now? Would she still be able to hang with Yugi and the guys and just do what she normally did? Or would Kaiba expect her to stay in the mansion, be thankful to just have somewhere to live? The other way she meant it was where did she go from here in the house? It was so big surely no one could master and remember every room and corridor. She walked to the room Mokuba had entered a short time ago to find him playing on a video game. She sat beside him on the sofa and smiled as she watched him; the young boy seemed so carefree and oblivious to the rest of the world.

…

Seto Kaiba sat in his dark wood office just sitting in the wooden chair next to the computer. He wasn't even going to bother switching it on. There was no point, all his homework had been completed earlier and there was no major work that had to be done for the company. He stared at the books on the bookcase and decided to try and read. Maybe a good book would calm him down and let him forget about the real world for a little while. Not many thought of Kaiba as the sort of person to read a normal book. Sure he read adult and complex books but he did enjoy reading things such as 'The Da Vinci Code' and 'Angels and Demons'. People in the world really were just so stereotypical of him. He picked up 'Angels and Demons', one that he had started to read a few nights previous but only managed to reach the second chapter.

He read another chapter when he was disturbed once again by the doorbell.

Ding Dong

He tried to ignore it.

Ding Dong

"Mokuba, will you get that?" He called but he knew that he wouldn't be able to hear and even if he could he would have chose not to due to his 'selective hearing'.

Ding Dong

"Oh for god's sake…" He muttered and strode out his office throwing the book onto his desk. He shut the door and turned round to see Tèa walking out the living room.

"You could have answered it" He told her.

"Well what do you think I was doing?" She spat back. They had obviously already managed to annoy each other.

Ding Dong

The doorbell rang once again, sounding even louder in the huge entrance hall. Tèa's footsteps echoed, but were slow. She blocked Kaiba's path to the door and the ringing was starting to agitate him. He pushed her out of his way using the back of his hand. She nearly tripped on her own feet and slammed into the wall, left of the tall front doors. He had winded her and she gasped, holding her chest, trying to regain herself from nearly ending up on the floor. Seto continued to the door and opened it swiftly with a strong arm. As it swung back he stopped it before it hit Tèa square in the face.

"Sorry…" He mumbled, his voice being barley a whisper.

She nodded her head and Seto snapped his forward when the man standing at the door made a noise with his throat, trying to indicate that he _was_ still there. He glared at the man, his eyes icy cold. He wasn't impressed at being disturbed at this hour as it was, let alone by a timid looking man who had disturbed him from reading.

"What do you want?" He spat

"Uhhh…S…Sorry Mr. Kaiba, Sir. H…Here I have M…Miss. Gardeners belongings" The old man stuttered and his hands shook in fear as he held out the bags.

_Why is everyone so scared of him? I mean, yeah he is kinda snappy and grumpy and big headed and mean and…well…okay lots of stuff but there's no reason to be **scared** of him, right? I think the guys and me, and Mokuba of course, are the only ones not afraid of him..._ Tèa's thoughts trailed off.

"Yes, thank you" Kaiba snatched the large blue suitcase containing most of Tèa's clothes, shoes and personal belongings such as photos, which Seto had specifically ordered be brought here.

The worker also handed over the pink bag she insisted on wearing at school, which amazingly matched the baby pink blazer the females of Domino High, wore. This was, currently, visibly home to all of her schoolbooks, stationary and gym clothes needed for school but in the guest room, there was enough storage space for them all. The man still stood there, looking down at his feet, waiting for orders.

"You can go now."

"Wha?...oh…Y Yes, of course Mr. Kaiba, Sir." The employee shakily bowed his head and scuttled off muttering.

Seto huffed and slammed the door whilst sharply turning on his heal.

"Here." He threw the pink bag at the silent Tèa.

She came to her senses just in time to catch it and however funny he would have found it; Kaiba thought it was not wise to do the same with the large suitcase. Instead, he pulled out the extra handle from the side and placed it on the floor so it was ready to be wheeled to her room.

"Thanks." Tèa mumbled quietly.

"Want some help taking this to your room?" Seto asked, looking at her hesitant form.

"No thanks, its okay" She replied, a little taken aback by his offer.

"Alright, this way." Seto picked up the case and took it toward the stairs, gesturing Tèa to follow.

"But-I…"

"Just come on." A smile crossed his lips and Tèa smiled back. The sight of this caused Seto Kaiba's cheeks to blush slightly but not enough to really show.

This was mainly because no one had really seen Tèa's genuine smile in a few weeks and she had smiled at _him_. _He_ was the first to see it. He looked at her once again to see that her cheeks had reddened. Her smile changed to a more embarrassed one and they both continued up the huge white stairs. The silence caused her mind to wonder to thoughts she'd tried to forget and images of her mother flashed before her. Tears built up behind her eyes, she sniffed and wiped them to prevent the tears from falling, she didn't want Seto to know she was upset. But he heard her.

_Is she crying again?_ He thought. They stopped at the top of the stairs.

"Are you okay?" Seto asked her. He didn't even know what possessed him to ask. He did want to know but why would she tell him? He assumed it was something to do with her Mother, which could only be expected, but it would have taken a decent amount of trust for her to admit it.

_What? Is Seto Kaiba asking **me**, how I am? Oh My God, the apocalypse is coming!_ She told herself, smiling. Seto rolled his eyes. First she was crying, then he tried to comfort her then she starts to smile and just ignore him!

_Well, I was **trying** to be sociable but fine…_ He began to walk down the hall, feeling a little rejected. _If she wants to be like that she can, I don't ca-_ He was snapped back to reality. Tèa had a tight grip on his wrist.

"Se-" She paused. "Kaiba…Yeah, I'm fine now, thanks to you" She smiled and her cheeks brightened once again.

Seto looked away. He could feel her eyes penetrating his very soul. His cheeks were tinted with a pink blush. Once Tèa managed to regain contact with his eyes she smiled again.

…..

"In here then?" She asked casually a few minutes later, pointing at the cream room they stood next to.

"No"

"What?"

"No, it's not in there" He looked down the hall to a navy blue room, a four poster inside. "In there…my bed" The room was his.

"But that's…Your…I…Oh my god!" She stuttered.

"Joke! Joke!" He raised an eyebrow; "Sorry." He smiled looking down. She hit his arm gently and smiled back.

He stared at her. She was so beautiful. The way her brown locks fell just past her shoulders. The way her crystal eyes shined. The way her smile brightened up the room. The way the curves of her body turned hi-. Whoa, hang on!

_Why is she making me feel like this?_ He questioned himself.

He placed the suitcase down just inside the room and left. Her grip had become considerably looser since she had thanked him and to his relief, Seto was able to pull away easily. He went straight down stairs and cut himself off from the world. In his office as usual.

…..

Tèa stood there; looking at his retreating silhouette and watching him enter his office. She turned quickly at the sound of a giggle. Her eyes searched the hallway until they fell upon a head of scruffy, ebony hair.

"Oh! Hey Mokuba, you scared me." She sighed, relieved

His grin only widened and with his hands behind his back he rocked back and forth on the fronts and backs of his feet.

"What?" Tèa asked innocently

"You like him." He said simply

"I…What?"

"You like him." He repeated.

Tèa's face blushed a bright red and she turned away from the younger Kaiba. She stuttered with her words and spoke quickly to defend herself of Mokuba's accusations.

"I…I…OhmygodIdon'tlikehim!" She shouted so quickly it was barley understandable.

She stood there, bright red with a mix of embarrassment and the heat. She looked up, stunned, at Mokuba who was leaning up the door frame, looking incredibly like his elder brother, with a cool, laid back look on his face.

"Yes you do." His voice was calm and a satisfied smirk crossed his face.

"But…I…Oh my…Argh!" She stuttered and waved her arms about.

She stormed away, back into her room and lay on her bed.

…..

A little while later her stomach growled.

_Oh great! I only had to take my stuff to my room and Mokuba accuses me of having a crush on **Seto Kaiba**! Of all people, and now I'm trying to avoid Mokuba, I'm really hungry but if I go he will see me! Great, I've cornered myself!_ Tèa thought.

"Okay, Okay, I'll leave it, for now" He had smiled slyly "But sooner or later you're gonna have to admit it…even if its only to yourself." And with that, he skipped away to his bedroom.

_Is he right?** Oh my god! Of course he's not!**_ Tèa argued with herself as she lay on her bed staring at the silk on the four poster bed above her. Her stomach growled once again and she slapped her hands on the bed.

"Okay!" She yelled, to herself. She left the room to find something to eat, hoping not to run in to Mokuba. She managed to get further than before and walked down the marble stairs. Her mind still wasn't in reality and she bumped into a figure crossing the hall.

"Watch it Gardner!" The tall figure sneered, his sapphire eyes as narrow and cold, as ever. She snapped from her thoughts.

"Oh…errr…sorry" She mumbled, blushing slightly but she managed to control the colour creeping into her cheeks. She couldn't look at his face and so looked down at her feet. From the corner of her eye she saw his expression soften slightly as he stared at her face.

_Why do I feel sorry for her?_ He asked himself.

"It's okay." He said softly; "My fault." He added, trying to put his cold front back on but Tèa had already noticed the way he had spoken to her first, before he tried to change back.

_Am I being stupid? I mean, I know it's just "It's okay" but the way he said it to me was different from normal. Soft…kind almost._

She smiled and got the courage to look up at him.

"What?" He asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing, just…" She paused. "Thanks."

He looked away and blew on his face to try and cool down his cheeks.

"You're welcome, so, what were you doing down here? Just looking?"

"Yeah…for you"

"Me? Why?"

_Why is she looking for me?_

"Yeah, you. I was wondering if I could have something to eat, I'm kinda hungry." She laughed.

"Oh…errr." He paused. "Yeah, you can. Do you want me to get someone to make you something?" He asked and just like before, after his pause, his voice went back to normal as if trying to cover up the side of him that did care...that did feel, but Tèa had now figured out he did have, deep inside…deep, deep inside.

"No, it's okay. I'll make myself something if that's okay with you?"

Seto nodded in reply. She looked up the stairs and saw Mokuba sitting on the top step, grinning. Once Seto had turned to re-enter his office, Mokuba mouthed a sentence to Tèa.

"_You like him._" He said silently. Tèa blushed and turned away.

……….

**Hope you liked the update, next one will be here sooner! I know it's not really all that interesting but it will all start soon…MWAH HAHA!**


	6. Don't Cry

**Dedications:** This one is to Steph (StephanieDiane) and Maria (LushLalo) for comforting me all the times I have cried since I have known them, especially the last month…thanks guys, love you loads! Mwah!

**Disclaimer:** I did try to bribe them for it but they won't give it me 

**One Door Closes, Another Opens**

**Don't Cry**

Yugi zipped up his heavy suitcase and the small boy somehow managed to haul it out of his Egyptian room and on to the landing. He kicked it miserably and sighed. He did want to go but he didn't want to leave Tèa here and let her go through the funeral without him. He was her closest friend. The Pharaoh smiled knowingly.

"**_You okay Yugi?"_** He asked

"_No, not really. Im leaving Tèa at her time of need and I just don't think I should! We've been friends since before I can remember and I was there when her Mum passed away. She's got the funeral this Saturday and I won't be there for her. I can't comfort her, hold her and look after her the way I should! I feel so guilty Pharaoh." _He looked down, almost ashamed

"_**Well don't Yugi. She understands you have to go. You promised your grandfather you'd come. He's been wanting to return to Egypt for quite a while now"**_

"_And I promised you, didn't I? I said I would come back with you. Help you get your own body…" _He stared at his reflection to see Yami standing next to him. The ancient spirit nodded his head and replied;

"**Yugi, I know you care for her and if it bothers you so much call her. Speak to her. Make sure she understands why you have to do it and she doesn't think you're abandoning her"**

"Yeah, good idea Yami. You know you always manage to make me feel better, have the right suggestions. Thanks" He beamed and the Pharaoh returned to the puzzle that hung around Yugi's neck.

Yami, the spirit of the puzzle, Pharaoh or whatever people chose to call him, technically, he _was_ Yugi…well Yugi was him. They had shared a body for over three years now and if either of them was in the spirit room they also shared a mind. Even when the two were apart, they could always _sense_ each other, know they were near and even feel pain of the other. Yugi was the reincarnation of Yami, the ancient Pharaoh who was sent back to save the world. Yami could tell Yugi had feelings for Tèa Gardener and when he and Yugi were near her he could feel them too, but he couldn't yet tell what those feelings were.

…..

Tèa stood in the _huge_ kitchen of the_ huge _Kaiba mansion she was staying in, whisking an egg in a jug. It had taken her a while but she thought she had at least one room memorized in this stupid place. She had managed to find everything she needed to make an omelette, finding cupboards with other useful things in as she did so. She was only planning on making herself something to eat but then it dawned on her that she may as well make Mokuba and Se-…_Kaiba_ an omelette too. She had just poured the last whisked egg into a frying pan when her cell phone rang in the pocket of her short denim skirt. She wiped her hands on the cloth next to the cooker and answered it.

"Hello?" She questioned

"_Hey Tèa!"_

Oh, hey Yugi!" She exclaimed happy to hear from her friend. She didn't have to tell him _now_ did she?

"_Well you sure sound a little better than you were earlier, at least that's a good thing!"_

"Yeah…I am…a little"

"_So, you at home? I'll come and see you if ya want coz' im going tonight in I?"_ He asked although the last question was rhetorical.

"Ummm, well Yug'…about that, im not at home" She took in a deep breath and continued; "Some jerks from the council told me I'm not old enough to own the house or any other property and even if I could I probably wouldn't even be able to afford it and then when I turn eighteen the house won't be mine anymore…they said I could have some time to try and find somewhere to live, a mates or something but then I figured non of you could take me in coz I didn't have long and you would be away for 2 weeks and so I thought id end up at the orphanage they told me they'd send me to if I couldn't find anywhere… " She breathed in sharply, gasping for breath. She had obviously not taken one throughout her explanation.

Yugi was speechless. If she had no home, where was she living…and with _who?_ She certainly wasn't at the orphanage yet and she had no living relatives at all and as she said, none of their friends could take her in.

_I hope she's not in any danger…she wouldn't put herself in any just to stay near here would she?_

"_Well Tèa, where are you staying if you're not at home?"_ He asked quietly

"Oh shit" He heard her curse under her breath

"_Tèa, what is it? Are you okay?"_

"Oh…err yeah…sorry bout that just caught my finger on the door" She lied. Really she had forgotten about the egg and nearly burnt it but luckily it was just right. She turned off the heat and began to serve it up, the phone between her shoulder and ear. She knew it was stupid to lie about an egg but this was Yugi and she was staying at Kaiba's. He'd assume things. Why was she making herself an egg? Is Kaiba treating her right? And so on…

"_So…where are you living?"_ Yugi asked again

"Im…Im err, don't be mad Yug' but I really don't want to have to lie to you, ive never done it before and I don't intend to know…im staying with…" She paused; "Kaiba" Her last word was so quiet and hardly audible.

Yugi's already wide eyes widened even more. He felt the rage build up inside him along with a little jealousy but he ignored it. He had to be calm. He knew she had no choice and no where else to go but how did it even come to this?

_Did she ask Kaiba? Did he ask her? Either way…why? Surely he was the **last** person she'd go to…_

"_Uhhh…I'm not mad Tèa. I understand you had no other choice. Kaiba was your last resort."_ As he spoke Tèa smiled. He was so nice…too nice for his own good at times but that's what she loved about him. She has always been able to tell Yugi anything.

"_But what I don't get is how you ended up there…Did you ask him?"_ His voice was concerned

"No! I DID NOT!" She shouted accidentally; "Sorry Yugi…No I didn't ask him. It was Mokuba who asked me. I told him everything-" Yugi cut in

"Does Kaiba know?"

"I…Err…Well I haven't told him but I assume Mokuba has. Most likely that's how he got Kaiba to agree. I was trying to say no but…" She continued to tell Yugi the story of what had happened and how she had ended up living with the Kaiba's whilst she finished serving the omelettes onto the plate.

"Well I gotta go, im hungry and I think I should call Joey, maybe get up the courage to tell him. I can't lie to you guys!" She laughed gently

"Okay, take care! I'll call you when we are at the airport! Bye!"

"Bye!" She flipped the front of her phone down and put it back in her pocket. She put two omelette's on the table and carried one through the hall and over to the room that had consumed Seto Kaiba for so many hours tonight.

…...

Knock Knock Knock

"What do you want?" A cold voice snapped and she rolled her eyes.

_Typical Kaiba_

"Well…answer then" He paused. Tèa was still thinking and didn't hear his and so didn't hear his last comment. "Oh for god's sake!" He hissed. Tèa snapped from her thoughts and back to her senses.

"Just come in!" He yelled through the door. She frowned in frustration and hesitantly opened it.

"Do you always treat your guests like this?" She teased

"Shut it Gardener now what the heck do you want? Im _trying_ to work"

"To give you this" She smiled and placed the plate on the desk next to him and just stared at the back of his head. He was eighteen already and, so, older than her but he always seemed so…mature…in control, he had so many worries to take care of in his busy life but he somehow managed to keep on top of it all not to mention bringing up Mokuba alone. His eyes were still moving quickly looking at the words and mumbo jumbo on the screen that Tèa really didn't understand.

_He's eighteen for god's sake. He shouldn't **have** to do this. **How** does he do this?_

When he reached a place he could stop at he turned in his chair to look at Tèa.

"What's this?" He asked

"Omelette" She smiled back. He snorted at her reply and she stared into those deep sapphire eyes of his. They seemed to go on forever and she just could bring herself to look away. They stared back into her crystal ones, almost looking into her soul and reading her thoughts. She shook her head;

_Stupid! Stupid! _ She thought

"Enjoy" She smiled and she walked out the office feeling slightly flustered

"Thanks" She heard him say quietly before he closed the door and blocked the two teens off from each other. She smiled to herself and passed the stairs.

"Mokuba!" She yelled "Come into the kitchen!"

She sat at the table in the marble kitchen and ate her omelette as she heard the younger Kaiba sprint down the stairs, through the entrance hall and straight into the kitchen. When he entered Tèa gestured toward the omelette she had made for him.

"Mmm, omelette!" He beamed at the plate of food before scoffing it down faster than Tèa could look at hers. When they had both finished they put the washing up in the sink ready for Lucy, the maid, to tidy it up.

"Thanks Tèa, that was lovely!" Mokuba said, rubbing his belly

"It's okay. I thought I may as well make you and Seto one if im having one" She could have kicked herself when she realized what she had just said.

"You made big brother one!" He smiled, an evil glint in his eyes.

"Mokuba, don't start" She whined. His smile changed to a kind and he nodded his head.

"Well im going to my room for a bit. I have to make a call" And she left the kitchen. Mokuba sat on the couch in the living room and sighed.

"Why won't she admit it to me?" He thought aloud.

…..

Tèa sat on her untouched bed and stared at the name on her phone.

_Joey_ it read. She really wanted to tell him because she hated keeping secrets from her friends but Joey detested Kaiba!

_Okay Tèa! Come on, you can do it!_ She reassured herself. She pressed the call button and took a deep breath.

"Hey Tèa!" His happy voice spoke

"Ummm…Hi…" She hesitated

"You okay? You seem…-"

"Look, I gotta talk to you Joey!" She blurted out

"Uhhh…Yeah sure, what is it?" He asked, concerned

"Well, Ummm I…Don't…err…"

"Tèa its okay, just tell me, you can trust me and you know you can" The sound of reassurance in Joey's voice was clear but trust wasn't really what she needed.

"I know I can trust you Joey but that's not what I need. I need you not to be mad at me when I tell you…" She spoke quietly

"Mad at you? Why would I be at you Tè-"

"No Joey! Please, just listen. The thing is" She hesitated; "Well, the council have took away Mum's house and…and… andimlivingatKiaba'scozifIdon'tIwillhavetoliveatsomerundownorphanage!" She rushed and Joey had to think twice about what she had said to understand it.

"WHAT?" He yelled; "Oh My God Tèa! Why did you even go to _him_? He probably just laughed. Did you ask him? How could you betray us like that yo- "

"Joey, im sorry okay?" She whispered, tears in her eyes. She felt hurt. Did Joey really think she'd betrayed them? "Please, let me talk…I didn't go to him, Mokuba asked me" The other questions she didn't answer.

"Tèa, he's a cold, heartless bastard who doesn't even deserve to live let alone to be the one to look after you! And have I got to assume that because you didn't answer me, he did laugh at you!" The rage built up inside Tèa with every word that Joey said to her.

"Joey, don't you shout at me like that ever ever again you have **no** right!" She screamed "And I have not betrayed you! I had no choice and he's not even how everyone thinks he is and he **did not** laugh! And as for what else you said you should be ashamed Joey Wheeler. That makes you sound heartless and cruel and no matter what they have done in the past **no one** deserves to die, especially not him! All he does is care for Mokuba just like you care for Serenity and he has taken me in even though I am Yugi's best friend!" Her breaths were short and raged and tears streamed down her pale face.

_How could Joey say all that?_ She thought

"Tèa im sorry im just angry, you could have asked one of us!"

"Don't you think I thought of that Joey! I was gonna but I knew none of you could take me in! And you shouldn't **be** the angry one! You're not sorry; if you were you would have thought before you opened your big trap! Just leave me alone Joey Wheeler!" And she slammed the front of her phone down nearly breaking it off and flopped onto her bed, her head buried in the pillows muffling her loud sobs.

Seto Kaiba stood outside the door and had heard her whole conversation. He was never one for eves dropping but he really didn't have to. Anyone in a two mile radius would have heard the yelling but now it had all stopped and all he could hear were her cries and sniffs.

_She defended me to the mutt_ was all that was going through his head

"You should go say thank…and see if she's okay" a kind voice spoke

"You heard too then huh?"

"Well I think everyone did" Mokuba smiled; "She lost her Mum not even a week ago and has no one to talk to about it…all her friends just say its okay but that doesn't help her. If its gonna be they need to tell her _how_ things are gonna be okay…all her feelings have been bottled up and Joey just gave the perfect excuse to let the all lose." Mokuba was always the peace maker.

For an eleven ear old he sure had a lot of logic in him and knew just what to say to people and he was extremely persuasive. He was defiantly Seto's brother!

"Please Seto…Just go see her. Yeah?" He smiled and walked away leaving Seto alone hoping against hope that Seto would listen to him.

Seto knocked three times on Tèa's door and then entered her room. She looked up and frowned

"What do you want?" She mumbled. That whole argument was all Seto's fault…not directly his but his none the less; she had defended Seto Kaiba to her best friend and was now paying the price for it. She thought about Joey's words;

"Here to laugh?"

"No, im not, and I haven't yet laughed at your situation and I don't intend to any time soon. I came to see if you were okay, I heard you on the phone and if he said what I think he said he had no right."

Tèa smiled slightly and sat up straight on the end of her bed whilst playing with the sheets uncomfortably. Seto joined her which caused Goosebumps to form all over her skin. She lowered her head in an attempt to hide the tears which still rolled down her face and however hard she tried occasional sniffs still escaped her mouth. He slowly and hesitantly put his arm around her shoulder to comfort the upset teen. If possible, her body stiffened up even more at the touch of his hand. She blushed. She looked up at him her eyes big and watery. Their eyes met her baby blue ones meeting his sapphires which at that moment, she could detect a sense of fear in them.

_She's beautiful_ He thought to himself but un like usual when he shook these thoughts away, he didn't. She was beautiful and not one part of him disagreed. He wiped away her tears with the back of his hand and smiled softly.

_Why is he being so nice?...No no! I can't feel like this, he doesn't feel anything for me so why should I feel it for him? I mean, he's Seto Kaiba, he's cold, he's cruel, he's… he's hot…he's Tèa_ just couldn't concentrate, not with him staring at her like that!

She came into reality by the feel of Seto's hand move to the back of her neck. He gently pulled her forward and she didn't stop him. His lips lightly brushed against her lips and her body shook each time his tongue slid across her lips. He eagerly begged for entrance and she let him in, sliding her tongue into his mouth as she did so. He was the one who tilted his head to deepen their kiss. His second hand stopped supporting him on the bed and he moved it to the bottom of her back, feeling everyone of her slender curves as his fingers past them, whilst hers ran through his hair. A small moan escaped her throat and it relieved Seto to know that she was enjoying it and he was making a big mistake.

Ring Ring…Ring Ring

Tèa sharply pulled away from Seto's embrace due to the ringing of her phone startling her.

"Who is it?" He asked, sounding a little aggravated that they had been disturbed from something they were both obviously enjoying a great deal.

"It's…" She looked at the front of the phone flashing green. "Yugi" She continued. Everyone knew, including Kaiba, that Tèa had feelings for the ancient spirit of whom rested inside her friend. Seto got up and sighed.

"I'll leave you to talk then…" And he exited, not wanting to hear her reply. She waited for him to shut the door before answering it.

"Hey Yug" She said, trying to hide the fear which may have shown in her voice.

_Ive just kissed Seto Kaiba!_ She thought

"Hey, we're at the airport now and we are all Soooo exited. Especially Yami! When we get home, he's really gonna be his own person Tèa!" He said excitedly.

Tèa's stomach tied in a knot when she heard her _crushes_ name. A few days before she would have been ecstatic but how did she feel about Yami now? Sure she still liked him but did she like Seto now too?

"That's great!" She lied

_Is it?_

………

**Heya guys, hope u liked! I hope u enjoyed reading this as much I enjoyed writing it, it's not my fav chappie so far but of what ive dun so far my fav is cumin very very soon! **

**As always…R+R!**


	7. Nearly

**Dedications:** This one is dedicated to the guys I have 'nearly' kissed lol haha for all the 'inspiration' for this chappie lol and they don't even know mwahahaha lol sorry I'm a lil' hyped up right now:D

**Disclaimer:** I'm starting to run out of these now...ummmm...Well for this chapter I guess I'll just have to stick with; I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh...

**A/n:** Hey guys, I know it's took me a while to get this up but my computer had some serious issues and everything had to be wiped off so for a while I had to use stupid notepad because Microsoft office hadn't been installed!. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and lucky for you my favorite one that I have written so far is out next...Chapter 7! So hopefully it won't be a long delay 'coz I won't be able to wait! He he have fun!

**One Door Closes, Another Opens**

**Nearly**

"He'll be so exited to have his own body...even I'm exited for him so I can't imagine how he must be feeling. Can you believe it? He's _actually_ gonna be one of us...all the time, well obviously not all the time 'coz he can't be with us like, twenty four- seven but well you know, and-" Tèa cut off Yugi, who was babbling meanlesly due to the excitement and nervousness building up inside him.

"Yugi, Yugi calm down" She laughed. "I know he will be a completely different person to you now...he's been waiting for the opportunity to get a body for years now. There's gonna be so many people happy to see him _and_ you next to each other as in...Two people...One of the gang..." She trailed off in cheery voice but it was just a face...really, she wasn't that happy about it all, or excited.

She was just confused. Confusion, fear, happiness, excitement and embarrassment all bubbled up inside her over the fact that _the_ Seto Kaiba had just kissed her...Poor little Tèa Gardner.

"Yeah, especially _you._" Seto hissed from the other side of her bedroom door 'not' listening on her phone conversation to the oh so famous Yugi Moto.

The way she spoke to him seemed so..._happy_. Even just after their kiss or any time he and Tèa had ever spoke, she'd never sounded like that. Seto felt a foreign emotion build up inside him, little did he know that it was jealousy. Seto Kaiba was once again jealous of Yugi. Well, who could blame him? He had just more or less admitted to Tèa that he had feelings for her and no sooner had he kissed her, she was on the phone sounding like the happiest person in the world, talking to her '_crush_'.

"Well Yug, I better go." She said, the smile on her face fake.

"_Okay, take care. Bye."_

"Bye." She put down the phone straight away and put it on the bedside table and her smile turned into an irritated frown.

Seto turned sharply on his heal and strode downstairs, passing many of his scared employee's on his way. He sat on the plush black couch in his office and stared blankly into a book.

_I kissed her!_ He thought. _ I like her…She likes him! I knew that and now I've made a fool of myself!_ Although he appeared to be reading, he was just staring. Even if he wanted to, he just couldn't concentrate. As usual, _she_ stopped him.

Knock Knock

Seto lifted up his head and expected the knocker to be Mokuba.

"Come in." He said softly.

Mokuba, and sometimes Tèa, were the only people in the Kaiba mansion that he spoke to with at least a little respect but right now he wasn't planning on speaking to Tèa at all. He wasn't even going to look at her. Just avoid her.

Tèa stood outside Seto's office door, amazed by the kindness in his voice, especially when he didn't even know who it was at the door. Maybe he was still in a good mood. Tèa smiled and turned the brass knob on the door, entering the room. Kaiba noticed her shadow and frowned. It was much taller than Mokuba's and so he knew it was her. So much for him ignoring and avoiding her. He should have known it wasn't going to be that easy. He would have to resort to the only thing he knew well. Coldness.

"What do _you_ want?" He snapped

"Back to normal then?" She sighed

"And what's that meant to mean?"

"It means" She began. "Since I've got here you've been okay with me, pretty civil, maybe even nice." She paused when a smile crept onto her lips and her cheeks blushed a deep pink, thinking about what had happened between them not long ago.

Seto saw her and turned away, smiling as his cheeks did the same. He tried to hide it but failed as Tèa noticed. She walked over to the young CEO and turned his head to the front so he was looking at her and she stared deep into his saphire eyes. Her fingers crawled up his chest and she ran a hand through his soft brown hair, smelling his cologne as she did so.

He closed his eyes and thought about what he was doing, the voices of reason in his head getting louder.

_She's only using you until Yami's home_ The first one insisted. **_No she's not!_** The second defended. _But look how she left you- in the middle of a kiss no less, to talk to the midget. **Just shut up**_ They argued but eventually, the first won.

"Don't bother Gardener." He pulled her hand away from him and got up, walking to the other side of his office and sat in front of the computer, leaving Tèa standing there, looking at the back of his head.

She stood still in the middle of the room, mouth wide open. How could she ever get to understand him? First he's a prick to her (as usual), then caring, then kissing her, then silent and now he's back to his old cold self!

"But…I…Seto…I thought that you-" He cut her off before she had chance to finish. Hearing her voice like that, almost scared. Hearing her call him Seto. Seeing her face look so…confused. He knew that if he didn't stop her then, he would never have been able to.

"Well you thought wrong, okay?"

She couldn't reply. Did he really feel something? Anything? Then or now? She really didn't want to think about it.

"Well…fine" She stuttered but her last word was final. She stormed upstairs into her room and lay on her bed. She was so thankful it was only Tuesday. She didn't feel up to spending a whole weekend with Kaiba! She relaxed and drifted into a blissful sleep, the cream curtains on the roof of her four poster, the last thing she saw.

……

"How you feeling?" Yugi asked quietly, trying not to wake up his Grandpa.

The Pharaoh's spirit came out of the millennium puzzle and he stared worriedly at Yugi

"**Scared**" He replied, nervously

"Don't be Pharaoh! This time next week you'll be…_you_…not me. Sorta. Okay, what I'm saying is don't be scared, be excited! You're gonna be Yami, not Yugi!" The small boy reassured him.

"**No, it's that, that I'm scared of…I'm…I don't like planes…or heights…or anything to do with flying."**

Yugi laughed as the spirit re-entered the puzzle. He looked out the window at the clouds going past. He hoped Tèa was okay, and had she told Joey yet? What had he said? Is Kaiba driving her mad? His mind buzzed and questions that couldn't be answered that popped up, one after another.

**_Relax Yugi! I'm sure she's fine._** Yami told him

_Well I know she can take care of herself and that but what if Joey over reacted when she told him who she was staying with? This really isn't the time for her to be falling out with her friends! Her Mums funeral is on Saturday!_ He replied, worried

_**Joey is her friend, Yugi. Even if they have had words, which I'm sure they haven't, he'll make sure things are okay for Saturday. He won't let her do it on her own!**_

_Yeah, you're right_ Yugi had relaxed at Yami's words and so decided to try and get some sleep…although he wasn't sure if was possible with these stupid…uncomfortable airplane seats!

……

The next few days were hard for Tèa. She had so much school work to do, help and encourage Mokuba to do his, play with Mokuba and finalize the funeral plans for her Mum. She had tried not to think much about what had happened because it only got her all upset. Since Tuesday, she and Kaiba had, had no awkward moments in terms of kisses but sometimes found themselves in rather…_Tight_, circumstances. But other than that, if the CEO wasn't to busy, stressed out or pissed off he would usually comfort Tèa. Not only that but he helped out a lot with the funeral planning.

Only last night, Tèa was in her room and Seto wanted to talk. When she let him in he'd told her he had 'made some calls' and the funeral cars were all booked. Tèa was so thankful of him. She hadn't even asked but if she'd have tried to do it on her own it would have turned out a disaster whereas he seemed to know how to do anything and it was always perfect.

……

"Tèa Tèa! Wake up! You're gonna be late!" Mokuba jumped up and down on the bottom of her bed.

"Okay, I'm up." She raised her hands in defeat.

Her and Mokuba rushed around the house trying to get ready on time whilst Seto sat in the kitchen, sipping his coffee, ready over an hour early, as usual. Friday morning had come by fast and Tèa had been living with them for nearly a week now. Although they hadn't argued and she hadn't gotten on his nerves nearly half as much as he had predicted, Mokuba was the one who enjoyed her company the most.

"Morning" She greeted the daydreaming teen.

"Hello" He replied simply.

To have such a under enthusiastic reply from any other person, Tèa would have been rather offended but as means as it was Kaiba she counted herself lucky and knew she was one of the few who got a polite greeting off him.

The two ate breakfast in silence until Tèa spoke.

"Will you come?" She asked casually

"Come? What do you mean?"

"Tomorrow, to the funeral. I mean, like if you're to busy working or you have some meeting or you're too tired than you don't have to come I just-" Her calm question had gone out the window and she had started babbling. Seto cut her off.

"Of course I will. You need the support. I know you've got the gee-…Your _friends _but it's a different kind of support you need." His voice was caring and made the tears in Tèa's eyes go away. She knew he did care but he wasn't usually so open about it.

_Oh great job Kaiba! Go make a fool of yourself, again! Yeah let your guard down.** Oh just shut up you! She needs someone to look after her, not to tell her things will be okay when if it wasn't for Mokuba, they wouldn't be!**_ This time the second voice one and silenced the first.

"Thank you so much Se-…Kai-…Thanks." She didn't know what to call him.

The last time she had called him Seto he had coldly pushed her away and she didn't want that at the moment but she didn't like calling him Kaiba. She felt she was the closest thing to a friend he had right now, and if he classed her as one too, she would prefer not to have to call him by his last name.

"It's okay. If you need anything for tomorrow whether it be money or anything, just ask."

"Well I think i've got everything sorted now but about the cars-"

"Don't worry, it's all sorted. Or is it because you want another one? I mean, I don't think Yugi and the mutt would approve of seeing you arrive with me…"

"To be honest, I don't care what they approve of. You took me in and are helping me out, _a lot_, through all this, in a way they can't, and besides, Yugi isn't coming. He his Grandpa and Yami will still be in Egypt."

"They've left you? Some friends…" Kaiba received a death glare off Tèa and quickly went onto something else.

"So, have you told Taylor that you're here?" He grimaced; he hated knowing that one of the nerd herd's names was being mentioned under his roof. But the strange thing was, before last week, he would have felt the same way about saying Gardner.

"No, I haven't personally, but I assume Joey has." Seto nodded and took out his cell.

"One minute" He said to Tèa before leaving the room.

"Roland."

"_Yes Mr. Kaiba, sir?"_

"Make sure everything is sorted and the Limo's are outside here at 11:45am, got that?"

"_Yes Mr. Kaiba, sir" _Roland repeated

Seto put down the phone and re-entered the kitchen.

"Well we better get going." Tèa said as she slapped her hands on the table.

It was obvious that she was trying to hide all the pain that she felt inside and that, even though it had to be said, their conversation hadn't helped the matter, any.

"Yeah" Was all Kaiba replied. He was lost in his thoughts…her as usual.

_**I've been so nasty to her**. She's one of Yugi's friends. Who cares?** I care! She's not like them; she knows how much I detest Yugi, Taylor and the Mutt but still manages to treat me like anyone else…like a friend. And on top of all that she manages to keep her life in tact after everything she has been through.** Why would you want to be her friend? You don't need friends. Besides, all her 'strength' is just a front. She's weak really…_ His thoughts trailed off.

"C'mon Mokuba, hurry up! You're gonna be late!" She called up the stairs.

Mokuba came running down and was caused to halt by an awaiting hug from Tèa at the bottom. He jumped into her arms and she hugged him tight. The eleven year old had never had a mother figure in his life. No female influence. Tèa wanted nothing more than to look after him the way a Mum or a sister would.

_The way my Mum did me…_ She thought.

Seto stared across the entrance hall at his female guest and younger brother. Sure, Mokuba liked Tèa and all her friends but if someone new came into his life, he usually kept well away. He was much like Seto, afraid of what would happen if that person left them. But with Tèa he was quite the opposite. It was as if he was making the most of every minute with her.

As for Tèa, she looked so comfortable with him. Any nannies Seto had hired in the past found it difficult to handle Mokuba. Not because he was naughty but because he had had a rather lonely childhood. When he and Seto were adopted, the small boy was pushed aside and from then on had had it tough. All he wants now is some company. The nannies couldn't be with him whenever he wanted but Tèa seemed to manage it, no problem, even with her schoolwork and everything going on with her Mum. Seto thought she looked so sweet as he watched her give Mokuba his lunch box and he ran out the door. Tèa and Seto followed suit and entered the limo after Mokuba.

"You'll make a good Mum some day." He told her.

She smiled at him but felt a little creeped out. Only minutes before she had been hoping something along the lines of that and he had just said it. It felt as though he could read her mind. She sat there thinking and before she knew it they had pulled up outside domino high.

……

Seto and Tèa walked into first lesson, Seto a few meters ahead, as usual.

"Hey, Tèa!" Joey called her over. They'd spoken this week but not like normal, like this, since that phone call. The conversations had been awkward. 'Hi' 'hi' and that was about it.

"Hey Joe" She replied.

The blonde hugged Tèa who hugged him back. Seto Kaiba saw from a few tables across but quickly looked away.

**_You're jealous!_** The reasonable voice spoke.

_No I'm not!** Yes you are!** No! **Yes! **N-_

"Just shut up!" Kaiba hissed quietly to himself.

……

"I was really out of order earlier this week. I'm so sorry Tèa, am I forgiven?" Joey pouted.

"Yeah" Tèa beamed. It would make things so much easier not being so awkward with Joey.

Seto Kaiba shook his head as Tèa sat in between Joey and Tristan.

"They don't deserve her." He mumbled.

……

Last lesson didn't take long to come and for a change, Tèa _wasn't_ thankful. The faster that day went, the sooner tomorrow would come.

"So, how's Mr. Moody arse lately?" Joey smiled, pointing at Kaiba

"Joey!"

"What?" Joey put on his innocent face as Tristan sat grinning next to Tèa.

"Seriously, he's not all that mad…or moody actually. In his own house he's pretty laid back. He can be funny at times."

"Yeah, funny looking"

"No!...Like, you know, he tells jokes and that, ones that make me laugh…"

"Tèa, a rich mans jokes are always funny." Tristan added, smirking.

"Oh, you guys, that's not nice! I mean, sure we argue, but I'm really grateful of him, he's done so much for me." Her voice became quiet and she could feel his stare on her.

Seto could hear their whole conversation and once again, she was defending him. Only a few hours ago, he had said that Joey and Tristan didn't deserve her;

…_But do I deserve her?_

Tèa turned her head slightly and looked at Kaiba, causing Goosebumps to emerge on her skin. She reluctantly broke their eye contact and turned back to her male friends.

"Yeah, I spose he has, but I just can't bring myself to trust that guy." Tristan spoke hesitantly, hoping not to offend him too much in front of Tèa.

"I don't expect you to, just try not to…provoke him, he has been civil with you guys lately…" She lowered her head. Joey wrapped his arm around her and hugged her tightly.

"You scared?" He asked.

"Mmm Hmm"

"'Bout tomorrow?" Tristan questioned

Tèa nodded her head and relaxed in the comforting embrace that was Joey and Tristan.

Seto stared across the room at the three. He found himself wanting so much, to be the one holding her. He didn't shake the thoughts away but turned around from the view to continue with his work. The bell rang shortly after Tristan and Joey had cheered Tèa up. The class filled out quickly and left Joey, Tristan and Tèa packing the last of their belongings away. The school day had gone so fast and Tèa was dreading tomorrow and its depressing events.

"So…errr…What time do you want us to come and pick you up tomorrow?" Joey asked.

"Pick me up? Oh, no! I don't need you to! I…errr…I got a lift" She said quickly before trying to escape from the room but Tristan's hand grabbed her wrist tight to prevent her from leaving.

"A lift? Off who?" He inquired

"Erm…Kaiba, Kaiba's coming with me and he sorted out some cars and so I'm going with him. I don't wanna argue about this, guys, so please, don't cause a scene tomorrow and be at the church for five to eleven. Thanks." She released from Tristan's grip on her wrist and exited the class.

She was crying again and leaned up her locker, blowing onto her face to cool it down and make the redness fade. She closed her eyes and but then felt a strong but soft hand wipe the tears from her face.

"I told you before not to cry." Seto whispered.

When she opened her eyes he was smiling kindly. She smiled back and melted at the sight of him. She closed her eyes again and leaned in to kiss him. Her lips grazed his slightly as his hands traveled to the small of her back.

Mrs. Kindle, Tèa's, Seto's, Yugi's and the rest of the group's English teacher, looked out of the window in her office and noticed Seto Kaiba press Tèa up the wall. For a moment, the blonde teacher was about to go out and stop it until she noticed the look on Seto Kaiba's face. The young CEO was not the nicest teen to be around and many of the teachers felt intimidated by him at times but watching him with Tèa, Mrs. Kindle noticed a different side to the boy. His face looked so gentle and she smiled as he closed his eyes. She turned back round to mark the paperwork on her desk.

Joey and Tristan exited the classroom and headed for the school gates.

"What was that?" Kaiba asked, startled, as he pulled away and stopped their very nearly second kiss.

"I dunno." Tèa shrugged, sighing, and slid under Kaiba's arms which were now, one either side of her head, palms on the locker doors.

_Why does he not want to be seen around me? Is it embarrassing? Is he scared? Is it just me? Am I just being stupid?_ She thought.

When she opened her eyes, Kaiba was gone. She rolled her eyes and looked down in the direction of the double doors and saw him heading towards them.

"Bye" She said sarcastically. She turned back round only to be face to face with Joey and Tristan.

"Yaaaa! Ya!" She exclaimed, shocked. "Oh my god! You bloody scared me!" She continued, hitting Tristan's arm playfully.

"Oh, sorry" He laughed, pouting and rubbing his arm.

"Anyway, what ya still doin' ere?" Joey asked her

"Me? Oh! I…errr…I had to-" She pointed at her locker. "And Kaiba's gone-" She pointed towards the exit. "And now I gotta" She smiled suspiciously and headed for the exit.

Mrs. Kindly glanced back out of her window to see the worried Tèa spouting out lousy excuses and laughed to herself.

"Young love…" She mumbled. "Next English class will be so much fun"

Joey and Tristan looked at each other, one eyebrow raised confused. They both raised an arm, gesturing an under enthusiastic wave.

"Bye" They said together.

…………

**Heya! Hehehe lol I'm really hyper and me and my two mates are talking about Jesus crosses lol. So, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, as I keep mentioning, I can't wait for the next chapter…lots of fluff! XD lol R&R!**


	8. No Weddings And A Funeral

**Dedications:** This Chapter is dedicated to my Nan, like a final goodbye sort of thing. And also to all my friends for being there for me and all my tears lol thank you so, much I love you!!! 

**Disclaimer:** Maybe this one will go better than my last…Taps chin Right. Hold on tight…It's a good one! Yeah, it really is. The best you'll ever hear! Really…I don't know who owns Yu-Gi-Oh, but it's not me… Hangs head in shame Yes, that's it…

**A/N:** Yey! This chapter is finally up. I love this one because I put some more fluff in it and I dunno, I just think its pretty good 'coz all my others are so crap. I hope you like it as much as I do but you might not see why I like it lol. And yes, this is a pretty long chappie! Well ENJOY! X PS Sorry it took so long for those of you who still actually care about it, I had trouble with my proof readers and I have been busy and just shit like that so yeah, sorry!!!

**One Door Closes, Another Opens**

**No Weddings And A Funeral**

Beep Beep Beep

Tèa's alarm went off early on Saturday Morning and she stirred, the demonic ringing already pissing off her sub-conscious self.

Beep Beep Beep

"Urgh…Too early" She complained groggily, slapping the top of it to make the dreadful noise stop. She let out a sleepy sigh and allowed her vision to focus before reading the digits on the clock. 6:31 a.m.

Her feet seemed to automatically pull from under the quilt and on to the floor, whether she really wanted to get up or not. Really, either way, it didn't matter. She knew she had to. Today at least. She somehow managed to get to the bathroom in one piece, with her eyes more or less closed. Well, she thought she had;

Bang

Tèa had over estimated the size of the door and walked straight into the frame.

"Ohh…Ow ow ow." She rubbed her head, but at least her little bump had woken her up a bit.

She undressed from her silky chemise and climbed into the cool shower. The water gradually wet her hair and poured down her slim figure. A little while later, she heard a noise from her bedroom. It was the sound of the door opening…Or closing. She couldn't quite tell.

"Hello?" She called, her voice echoing in the over-sized bathroom. No answer.

She carried on with her shower, a little unnerved, when she heard the noise again, obviously this time the door was shutting. She quickly rinsed the remaining conditioner out of her wet, brown locks that were currently a few inches below her shoulder's and climbed out of the cubical with great difficulty, nearly slipping several times on her way to the surface her towel was lying on.

"What on earth to do you need a bathroom _this_ big for?" She muttered to herself whilst drying her soles and so preventing any further slipping.

Why did today have to come? She had been dreading it for nearly a week and now it had so suddenly arrived. And thinking of fear, it brought her thoughts back to the suspicious noise she heard in her room. She tentatively and slowly walked in, her lilac towel wrapped around her slim body and her brown locks, that she was currently growing, dripping water down her back.

She looked around the large cream room but there was no sign that anyone was or had been there. Apart from;

Tèa walked toward her wardrobe and picked up the coat hanger resting on the handle. On it, hung a beautiful, knee length, fitted black dress, the tiniest of diamantes decorating the thin straps. She slowly dried herself down, still amazed by the beauty of the formal dress, and slipped it down her figure. It fit her perfectly and hugged her dancer's curves. The material was loose enough round the chest area to droop slightly and show the top of her cleavage. It gave the dress a sexy but polite, formal look. Below where the dress hung, were a pair of black pointed shoes with a decent heal. She put her feet into them gently and carefully and smiled to herself, tears building up behind her eyes. She knew just why the outfit was there and who put them there.

……

Seto looked at his watch.

"Its half nine…I thought she'd be down by now…" He mumbled to himself, thinking that he was the only person in the room.

"Go check on her then" A younger voice spoke casually, stuffing coco pops into his mouth.

Seto spun around in his chair, leaving the paper on the breakfast bar and looked at Mokuba's beaming and over-stuffed face.

"Mokuba wha-?"

"Seto, don't give me all that" He finished his mouthful and set the spoon down in the dish. "You've been checking your watch every ten minutes for the past hour, now if you don't go up and check on her then Im-a-gonna-" Seto cut him off

"Then you're gonna what?" He asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking victoriously.

"Oh for the love of Ra!" Mokuba whined. "Seto just go!" he was now pulling his elder brother off the chair in the kitchen by the sleeve on his in-famous white trench coat.

"Fine, if it will shut you up" He replied, leaving the room and Mokuba.

"You know ya wanna" The young boy grinned.

Seto didn't reply, he only smirked to himself, glad Mokuba could not see the front of him.

He walked up the stairs and thought about his conversation with the ebony haired boy.

_For the love of Ra?_ He thought. "For the love of Ra?" He repeated aloud. "Where the hell did that come from?"

He reached Tèa's bedroom door, his head still in the clouds, and opened it automatically.

"Aaaah!" Tèa screamed from inside. She pulled the towel off the bed and covered up her body.

She had just taken off the dress and was about to change into something more comfortable before the funeral.

"Ah…Eh…Oh my" Seto covered his eyes with one hand whilst trying to find the door handle with the other. (Why he didn't just turn round I dunno it just works better like this! Lol)

He managed to grab it (The door handle I mean, you dirty minded people!) and exited the room, stumbling slightly, shutting the door behind him. He removed his hand from his eyes and steadied his breathing.

"I'll…errr…wait downstairs for you then?" He asked rhetorically and headed for the stairs whilst hearing a faint;

"Okay" From Tèa. He made his way back down to the kitchen, ready to blow off Mokuba's head.

He entered the kitchen and looked around, but no Mokuba. He took a seat where he was sitting before and picked up the newspaper he was reading, prior to Mokuba's accusations. Lucy, the family maid, brought him a black coffee, the way he had had it for the last few years.

"So, how was Tèa?" Mokuba asked him innocently, jumping into a chair next to his big brother and drinking the juice Lucy had handed to him.

"She was…" He paused

_Naked!_

"She was fine"

"See, I told you going to see her would help!" He smiled, gulped down his drink and skipped out the kitchen.

Seto held his head in his hands. He had been trying to avoid his, yes he had to admit it, very beautiful female guest after there last little 'incident' but after everything she had been through and what she was about to go through today he just had to give her a little sympathy, to support her. So there he was, trying to be a bit more sociable and he ended up being a bit too social…and walked in on her naked.

_Naked!_ He mentally slapped himself. "Oh man"

Light steps of bare feet could be faintly heard as the owner of them entered the kitchen and took a seat next to the distressed and still quite embarrassed teen. Kaiba had to admit it, he'd been getting embarrassed a lot lately…

"What's up?" Tèa smiled sweetly

Seto sharply pulled up his head and stared into her eyes.

"Nothing. Look, I…errr…I'm sorry about earlier. I assumed you were still in the shower and I…I went to check up on you to make sure you hadn't gone back to bed or anything and…" He trailed off apologetically, getting more and more embarrassed with each word.

Tèa smiled. He looked so sweet when he was worrying like that. "Sssh" She hushed him and placed her index finger on his lips. "It's okay"

Her bright blue eyes shone and a small droplet of water fell on to her hand from her still damp hair. Seto wiped it away with his thumb then removed her finger from his lips, never taking his eyes off hers, knowing full well where all this was about to lead.

"Seto I…" She began but he silenced her by pushing his strong lips against her cherry ones.

She hesitated a little before allowing his tongue to enter her mouth. He slid it inside, exploring the place he had met once before. After a few moments, Tèa closed her eyes and allowed herself to give into temptation and return the favor and her tongue made its way into his mouth. Her hands trailed up his back and into his hair. Her delicate fingers tangled in his soft, brown locks, her breathing in the scent of his cologne as she did so whilst Seto's hands ran down her back and onto her waist. He lifted her small body up with ease and gently placed her on his lap. He heard a slight moan come from the back of her throat and smiled against her lips, she smiled back and their tongues continued to entwine as a small, black haired boy exited the living room.

Mokuba walked through the hallway and headed towards the kitchen. As he reached the door he stopped and looked up to see Tèa on his big brothers lap, her hands playing with his hair. The younger Kaiba's face lit up and he skipped back into the living room. When he got in there he shut the door behind him to make sure he was out of ear shot of the two older teens.

"Yes!" He shouted, clapping his hands. "Tèa's gonna be my big sister!" He jumped up and down on the sofa excitedly.

……

Seto opened his eyes and saw the pleasure on Tèa's face. He reluctantly pulled away, Parting their lips and so breaking the kiss.

"Seto I…" Tèa started

"Sssh, I know" He looked away. "I know it shouldn't have happened, you wish I'd stop doing it, right?"

"No, that's not it at all"

"Then what?" Seto was now confused.

"I…I…I really like you" Her cheeks turned a cute pink and she smiled, looking as if she'd wished she'd never said it.

"Don't look like that, you make me feel like I've done something wrong" Tèa looked up to see a very sexy smile on Seto's lips. "Look I-"

Dong…Dong…Dong

The large grandfather clock in the hallway broke off his speech. He was relieved really. He was just about to admit to Tèa that he really did like her too…Admit his feelings. But he knew, that all these emotions would only cause him pain in the long run.

"I really need to stop it doing that every hour" He said, dodging what he was really about to say. He looked at his watch to see what time the clock was signaling.

"God, its eleven 'o' clock, we better start getting ready" He mumbled and without another word, left Tèa alone in the kitchen.

"Oh Seto" Tèa sighed. "Even if you can't say it…I really hope you do like me…"

……

Tèa sat on her bed, staring at the beautiful black dress and sophisticated shoes next to it.

"Thanks Seto" She whispered.

A few tears rolled down her face and dropped gracefully onto her lap. She didn't try to fight them away this time. There was no need. She was allowed to cry, today at least. She changed out of her white sweats and tank top and slid the black number down her body and slender hips. She put on the shoes and brushed her hair before breathing in deeply and exiting the room, shutting the door behind her. As she turned around she saw a handsome looking Seto Kaiba waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. She smiled weakly at him and he smiled back, holding out his hand for her to take.

"You look lovely, your Mother would have been proud"

"Thanks" She got goose bumps all over. She wasn't sure if it was because she was scared about what was about to happen soon…the final goodbye to her mum, or if it was because how Seto looked at her. "You scrub up pretty well yourself" She replied, trying to push all her pain away.

Tèa turned her head to look out the window as she saw a limo pull up outside behind the hearse containing the coffin her Mother lay in. A young man, only a few years older than her, in a top hat and tails stepped out of the limo and walked up to the gates of the Kaiba mansion.

"I see we better go then" Seto said cautiously

"Mmm Hmmm" She replied. A single tear drop rolled down her flawless skin. Seto kissed her cheek gently before releasing her hand and the headed for the door.

"Wait!" Mokuba shouted, running to them. He hugged Tèa as tight as he could, tears in his eyes. "Stay strong Tèa, I wanned to come but Seto wouldn't let me so I'll stay here and wait for you to come back, and remember, smile, it'll help" And with that he kissed her cheek too and released her from his hug.

"Seto's right, Mokuba. A funeral is defiantly no place for an eleven year old, just…don't be sad, yeah?" She said, seeing the tears in his eyes. He nodded and quickly wiped them away, not wanting to let them fall in front of Tèa or his brother. Tèa smiled at him and walked to the bottom of the drive, waiting.

Seto knelt down to his brother's height.

"Mokuba, stay here and make sure everything is okay for the wake, and don't let them do anything wrong. The cooks making the food but just…You know what I mean" He kissed Mokuba's forehead and joined Tèa as Mokuba shut the door.

……

"Seto I…Oh thanks" Tèa hugged him tight when she saw the limo at the bottom of the drive way.

It was a shiny black with a gold bumper. The limo was perfectly refined and looked expensive. Even though Seto's were expensive, this was different. It wasn't Seto's. He had specifically hired the cars, people and anyone involved rather than using his own and he had gone to a lot of trouble to get them and she knew and appreciated it.

"You didn't have to go through all this trouble. A black car or just one of your limos would have been fine!" Even more tears fell from her cobalt eyes.

"Yes I did and no it wouldn't. I owed it to you and your Mum deserved to say goodbye in style"

"And you made that possible" She croaked, her voice ready to break at any moment.

They climbed into the limo and set off for the church, passers by paying there respects as they drove past, in the wake of the hearse.

……

Joey Wheeler looked at his watch. 11:55 a.m.

"She'll be here soon" He told Serenity, Tristan Duke and Ryou.

"She's had it real tough lately, not just with her Mum but other stuff too…" Duke trailed off sympathetically.

_Yeah, more than you could imagine!_ Joey thought. _Living with Money bags…_

"I feel awful, I can't stay for the wake, Dads going out of town for a while and I have to go and see him before he goes" Ryou said, hanging his head, his English accent very distinguishable.

"Hey, don't fret dude. She'll understand. That's what Tèa's like" Tristan reassured the pale boy.

Silence fell upon the group until Serenity spoke up.

"So…Does anyone know where we've got to go afterwards?"

"No, she didn't actually say where the wake was but I assume she'll let us know soon" Tristan spoke again.

He looked at Joey who looked back at him. They _thought _were the only ones who knew what had happened to Tèa's house and who she was staying with but Ryou also knew. It killed him to have them think they knew something he didn't but he was sworn to secrecy by Tèa. Tristan and Joey assumed her to have the wake at the same place:

_Kaiba's_ They thought in unison.

All five of them stared at the road, in silence once again. About a dozen of Heather Gardner's workmates had showed up over the last 10 minutes.

A black and gold, polished limo stopped in front of the church and a young man in tails opened the door for Tèa. She put one leg out before the other, the black shoes all the group could see, even though they knew it was her. She stepped out elegantly and looked down at the grey concrete.

"Stylish" Duke admired the car and the others nodded.

"Almost reminds me of…" Ryou stopped at the sight of the man who climbed out the other side of the limo and walked round to stand by Tèa and put his hand comfortingly on her shoulder.

"Kaiba?!?" Ryou, Duke and Serenity exclaimed.

Joey and Tristan raised their heads and smiled weakly at Tèa. She looked pleadingly into their eyes then up and Seto and, even though they weren't so bright, Joey and Tristan got what she was saying and if Seto did, he made no indication.

"What the, **hell,** are _you_ doing here?!?" Duke spat, heading towards Kaiba.

"Duke, don't… She doesn't need it, not today" Tristan grabbed the dungeon dice monsters creator by his arm and stopped him from getting any further.

Joey approached Tèa, glancing at the silent CEO as he did so.

"Kaiba"

"Joey" Seto replied politely.

Tristan and the others gaped in shock at what had just gone on between Kaiba, their rival, and Joey, their best friend. Seto usually referred to him as 'mutt' and maybe even 'Wheeler' but never had he spoken his real name before.

"Hey Tèa"

"Hey Joey, guys. Thanks for coming" The cerulean eyed female replied.

"Yeah well, couldn't not. Wouldn't wanna leave you on your own…" He glared threateningly at Kaiba.

"Don't. Start. Wheeler. Not now" Seto hissed back.

"Since when did you care, rich boi?" Joey tried to keep his voice down.

"Believe it or not Wheeler, I do care, today at least. She really doesn't need your childish antics making today any worse"

"Yeah well-"

Tèa cut Joey off.

"Please, you two! Se-…Kaiba, calm down, Joey, go and tell the guys what's going on…everything" Joey opened his mouth to speak and she slowly closed her eyes, sighing. "Yes, even about where Im staying…but please make sure it stays with them…now just go"

She looked at the scowls on both Joey and Kaiba's faces.

"_We_ don't want the press to find out. If they do Kaiba and I will both get hell for it…him especially and then everything will just go wrong, okay? Both of you come into the church when your ready"

"Fine"

"Fine"

Kaiba breathed in deeply and Joey explained Tèa's _accommodations_ to the guys. The six walked into the church, Kaiba a little ahead.

Seto stood next to Tèa and the others stood behind, Heathers workmates another row back. The undertakers carried her coffin and Tèa's crying got heavier as the song started.

_**When you walk through a storm  
Hold your head up high  
And don't be afraid of the dark.**_

At the end of the storm  
There's a golden sky  
And the sweet silver  
Song of a lark.

Tèa couldn't look at it. Her Mum was really gone and she didn't want to face the truth. Seto stared at her shaking form and listened carefully to the song lyrics. He had never really known Mrs. Gardner all that well but had met her at her work as the boss of the place she worked was under the control of Kaiba corp. She had always seemed such a pleasant woman and the song fit perfectly.

**_Walk on through the wind  
Walk on through the rain  
Though your dreams  
Be tossed and blown._**

Walk on  
walk on

With hope in your hearts  
I And you'll never walk alone  
You'll never walk alone.

Walk on  
walk on… 

Seto was tempted to comfort the distraught Tèa, hold her like he had just a short hour ago but even if he had decided to, Joey beat him to it. He placed a hand on her shoulder and rubbed it, trying to calm her. The song finished and the small crowd of about twenty sang a hymn before sitting down and allowing the vicar to speak. He did a small speech before they sang another hymn. Once it was over he spoke up again.

"Tèa, Heathers precious daughter, has a little something she'd like to say"

Tèa stood up and made her way to the front. She wiped away her tears and took a deep breath.

"Mum…we'll all miss you. We saw it coming but never expected it. Your friends from work have come to say goodbye and so have Joey, Tristan and some of my friends…I wrote a poem for you…" She paused. "Don't grieve for me, for now I am free, I'm following the path god laid for me. I took his hand…" Her voice broke and tears chocked her throat. Her eyes continued to cry and she looked down. "I…I'm sorry…I can't…" She shook her head and broke down in tears.

"Tèa" Seto whispered softly.

_Go help her you jerk!_ His head told him

He stood up but Joey pushed him back down.

"Don't even think about it. This is nothing to do with you, money bags" He said coldly to the CEO before running up to his female friend and hugging her tightly.

"Joey Im so sorry" She sobbed, hugging him back.

He led her back to her seat, cooing softly.

"Sssh, It's not your fault" He told her before sitting back next to Serenity.

……

Everyone dropped a handful of dirt onto Heather's coffin in the cemetery but Tèa threw in a single red rose.

"I love you Mum" She cried.

Before long, people started to leave the grave. Ryou had gone to his Dads and Duke and Serenity were standing next to Dukes car, waiting to go to the wake.

"You ready?" Kaiba asked. Tèa shook her head, more tears spilling from her eyes.

"C'mon Tèa, you gotta" Tristan told her.

"This will only make it worse" Seto took hold of her wrist in an attempt to get her away and ease her pain.

"No! Please! Just leave me alone! I don't wanna let go! She's not gone!" She pounded on Seto's chest with clenched fists. She stopped and looked into his eyes.

They were there usual dark blue but not cold. They looked welcoming and she wanted nothing more than to kiss him again, but she didn't. Heaven knows what reaction she would get from him considering Joey and Tristan were there. Seto looked down at her and her face looked desperate. She needed to be told it was going to be okay; Kaiba's plan was originally to not tell her that but maybe it was too harsh for her? She just wanted to be comforted.

She wrapped her arms around him and cried into his chest.

_**Hug her back, asshole! **But what about mutt and Taylor?** Forget about them! Hug her!**_

So he did. His strong arms embraced her and he held her tight.

"Its gonna be okay. Me and Mokuba are gonna take care of you" He said in a soothing tone.

_Why is he hugging her, the jerk? It should be me, or Tristan or one of her **friends**! Not money bags…_ Joey cursed him.

……

The limo pulled up in front of the Kaiba mansion, followed by Dukes car and then a few others with Heathers work mates inside. The guys weren't happy that the wake was being held at Kaiba's and Seto wasn't happy that the mutt and his cronies would be in his house but they planned on keeping away from each other, for Tèa's sake. Mokuba ran out of the house and hugged Seto tightly. When he pulled away from his big brothers embrace he looked at Tèa and she smiled weakly at the young boy. He could tell she had been crying badly. Joey, Tristan, Duke and Serenity climbed out the car in time to see Mokuba hug Tèa. Mokuba treated her just like he treated Seto, an older sibling. Someone to look up to and confide in and Tèa's friends noticed this. Mokuba let her go.

"Be brave" He smiled as she followed Seto toward the mansion.

"Hi guys" Mokuba waved at the three boys and the red head.

"Hey Mokuba" They spoke together.

"Don't just stand there, come in!" And so the group entered the Kaiba residence after Mokuba.

……

"Nice spread" Tèa told Seto as the chef opened the buffet table containing the usual foods along with a few Tèa had never seen before.

"All thanks to the chef" Seto replied, looking at the cook

Usually, Seto Kaiba thought very little of his employee's and would sack them without a second thought but his chef, Mike, was a loyal worker who had been hired by Seto's step father many years ago and had helped bring the young CEO up. Mike was neither scared nor intimidated by Kaiba as he had never been particularly angry enough with him to yell at him.

"Thank you Mr. Kaiba, anyway, I taught you how to cook most of this, so it can't be that difficult" Mike joked. Surprisingly, Seto also laughed a little at this.

"Well I better get back to the kitchen" He stated before leaving.

Tèa looked at Seto, Seto looked at Tèa. Their eyes met and she smiled awkwardly.

"Uhhh…Thanks for today…"

"Thanks for what?"

"For what?!? For everything! The limo, the food…And for letting me get mascara on your shirt" She smiled and tried to wipe it off using her thumb.

"You've made it worse!" Seto whined. "I'll go change it" And he left for his bedroom.

A pair of caramel, brown eyes had been watching them. Serenity's. She approached Tèa and giggled.

"So what's going on with you two then?"

"Us two? Me and Kaiba? Nothiiing!"

"Well you like him"

"Argh! You're the second person to say that, Serenity!"

"Well it must be true then! Anyway, you didn't deny it so you do" Serenity giggled again. Tèa blushed and turned to face her mothers work mates and Mokuba.

"Well, Joey, Tristan buffets open so dig in…Oh and everyone else, if you wanna eat you better get it now because they aren't gonna leave anything any time soon!" She smiled a little and her friends laughed.

Tèa turned back to Serenity as Joey and Tristan sprinted towards the table.

"So, do you like him?" She questioned the brunette

"Of course I don't"

"Of course you don't what?" A male voice spoke.

Tèa and Serenity spun round and smiled guiltily at the young CEO.

"Nothing" Tèa said nervously.

"Oh, we were just talking about-" The red head was cut off by Tèa's arm wrapping around her neck.

"Say a word and die!" She mumbled demandingly.

"We were just talking about…Joey"

"Right" Seto replied, slowly walking past them and over to Mokuba.

_Girls…I'll never understand them_ He thought.

……

Tèa flopped on to the large couch and huffed.

"Ooooh, Im knackered" She rubbed her eyes cutely and fell sideways, asleep straight away.

Her body lifted up and down softly and tears still dripped off the side off her cheek and onto the seat; she was still crying.

A tall figure finished making sure the maids had started to clean up then entered the living room.

"Tèa, I think you should head to be-" Seto stopped and stared at his beautiful guest. She lay peacefully asleep on _his_ couch in _his_ house and all he wanted to do was hold her in _his_ arms again. He walked over to where she lay and knelt down beside her sleeping form. He stared at her beautiful face and stunning body before wiping away her tears. It was then that Seto Kaiba; learnt you didn't have to be awake to cry.


End file.
